1,001 Nights
by Grendel's Arm
Summary: William Regal needs a new housemaid and Dean Ambrose seems to be a perfect fit. Too perfect? Maidbrose will be punished for every failure in the household. But what if he likes being punished by his master? Obviously rated M for very explicit Ambregal stuff in the future.
1. Prologue

_**A few days ago Lonessiea over there on Tumblr came up with the idea of "Maidbrose" = Dean Ambrose dressed as a french maid. That's not really my cup of tea. But: Maidbrose is the servant of William Regal and this idea got me intrigued. Almost instantly I had a plot in mind that I had to write down (also because Lonessiea wanted for someone to write anything about these two). And this was this first prologue to something maybe really long one day. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>The door bell rang. An old sound very much fitting to the big castle amidst the peaceful countryside, far from any other signs of human existence. A man rose from his chair. His appearance looked noble: dressed in a black suit and green shirt with polished black shoes, wearing black gloves but no tie, his blond, half long hair looked smooth, his blue eyes now piercing right at the door.<p>

With no haste the man went to it, then waited for another moment before he opened the huge and heavy looking oak wooded door. Sometimes people ring twice when they are impatient. This door bell can't be overheard, so it was useless to ring twice. He wouldn't open the door to people who ring twice. So, he always waited. He had avoided quite many visitors with this strategy already. But this time he had to open the door.

A young man was standing on the other side. When the black suited householder laid eyes upon him he thought that he looked quite ordinary. He probably was of a similar height as himself but his visibly old jeans and the leather jacket together with his street dog coloured wild locks didn't do much for him. He looked ordinary and probably was even worse.

But the man had learnt much within his 46 years of life on this planet so far. So, he did very well know that first looks never were a great criterion to judge another human being. In some way, his behaviour so far was fabulous: he wasn't impatient because he rang the bell just once like some cultivated human being. And he waited for some words directed at him without saying something useless himself.

"Are you here for the job?" the householder finally asked the young man and the answer surprised him even more.

"Yes, sir," the young man replied in a very deep, characteristic voice that changed the first impression completely.

"Please, come in," the black suited man invited his guest in opening the door completely and stepping aside to let in the young man.

The householder closed the door again after the young man made his way into the foyer that was more like a hall with high walls and bigger than anything similar he had ever seen. The young guest looked around quickly but didn't appear too curious very much to the liking of the older man.

"My name is William Regal and I'm the butler of this honourable castle. I'm deeply sorry to say but the master of this place isn't present right now. But he relies very much on my impression. So, first of all, you may tell me your name and why are you interested in this position. Because if you want to excuse me but you don't look like our usual applicants."

The young man couldn't hide a hardly visible smile but went straight serious again. "My name is Dean Ambrose and I like to serve. I may not look like that but I like to convince you of my qualities."

"Very well, Mr Ambrose. I will call you Dean then. You may call me Mr Regal. But you only answer to my questions. Keep your answers short and precise. If you don't understand something I'm telling you, you may ask. Otherwise don't ask me any questions or talk to me like that. Just do your work you are told to do and if you are finished I will notice. Your room is upstairs on the left side; door number 106. Your clothes for the day are there, placed on the bed. Dress yourself and come down again in fifteen minutes. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir." the young man said but kept his eyes straight on Mr Regal. There was some confidence, maybe some cocky arrogance visible in these eyes that the older man liked. It was so much more challenging than a coward who always did what he was told to do without having an own personality.

William Regal stayed silent just that extra moment too long when he looked at the man in front of him up and down his whole form. But finally he told him: "Good. Go on then, Dean, dress yourself and come down in exactly fifteen minutes from now. You'll find me in the study, right there behind the clock." He pointed to his left side where a big grandfather clock couldn't be missed. The door to the study was already open, so the young man nodded his agreement once again, then turned around and used the stairs to get to his room.

– – – –

Fifteen minutes were almost gone when William heard footsteps from the stairs in his back. He had already sat down again in his comfortable chair to read _"The Interpretation Of Dreams"_ by Sigmund Freud. The footsteps came nearer. Then they stopped right behind his chair. William continued reading for another page. Then another one when he finally came to the end of that chapter. He closed the book and put it on the small table right beside his chair. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again. Now he was ready for the next step.

"Please, let me look at you, dear boy," William said. And a few moments later he was able to lay his eyes on the very much changed appearance of his young applicant. Everything seemed to fit just perfectly: from the fishnet stockings and the very short tutu to the black waist band with the dark reddish lacing, the almost transparent and soft fabric that barely covered his muscled chest, up to the fabric tiara in his still wild curly hair. The young man had even put some accessories on that William had placed on the bed as well but didn't thought he would actually use. In fact, the young man hadn't looked like someone who would enjoy such kind of transformation.

William tried to stay in his serious role when he finally advised Dean that he should turn around. He then stood up to walk around the young man, watching at every detail of his body. He used one index finger to slightly touch his hips and told him when he had sit back in the chair: "Your waist is very slim."

"Yes, sir," Dean just agreed, still standing with his back towards Mr Regal.

"Turn around to me again", William commanded and the young man instantly obeyed. "These clothes are fitting your body like they were made for you. Now, let's see if you are worth wearing these clothes. You will start with cleaning the kitchen. Lunch is at 1 o'clock. You will cook for two after the plan right beside the kitchen door. You will get ready the table in the dining room, serve the lunch, then do the dishes and get the kitchen clean again. Please do your rest from 2 o'clock to 3 o'clock. Stay in your room during this time. From 3 o'clock to 4 o'clock you will do the dusting in this very room while I'm watching you. I will have my tea time at 5 o'clock. There are some scones in the kitchen. This will do for today. At 6 o'clock you'll come here again, so I can give you my verdict. Do you have any questions, my dear?"

"No, sir," Dean just said with a very confident look upon his face. William almost felt competition glooming inside of him and that wasn't a bad sign at all. But he collected himself once again.

"Very well. Start doing your work then. I will see you at 1 o'clock in the dining room.

– – – –

Both men didn't have any conversation during the day. They even hardly seen each other. What Dean didn't know but maybe thought that this would happen was that William checked the kitchen in Dean's hour of rest. He found it all clean and tidy and was very satisfied about that. He was also very satisfied about the fact that the young man didn't seem to take notice from him during him dusting the study while he was reading his book. The tea that he was being served afterwards, tasted delicious. So, his decision wasn't very hard to make in the end.

The old grandfather clock in the foyer let hear six dark sounding gongs when both men met again in the study. Again William took his time to look at the young man in front of him. Could it be that he'd finally found someone worth to wear these clothes? To stay in this house? He still didn't look like he would enjoy a life with a man almost twenty years older than him, in a castle far away from any civilization. But his work today had been perfect and when William looked into the young man's eyes, he saw something familiar. He could relate with something within these eyes that he couldn't name so far. But he wanted to find out.

"Your day tomorrow will start at 5 o'clock. You should go to bed early but read the little book that's in your bedside table first. You'll find any rules in there, the daily schedule for every day of the week. Put on fresh clothes every morning. And I have one wish: please leave your hair as wild and curly like it was when I welcomed you to this house today. Will you do me this favour, dear boy?"

Dean nodded before he had to speak. "I have one question, sir."

"Go ahead, Dean," William said with interest.

"Will I meet the householder tomorrow? I mean, the master of this place like you called him this morning."

William had to smile at the young man. "There isn't anyone else, my dear boy. I am your master. I'm deeply sorry about that but I had to lie to you because I needed to know how you would behave towards a butler, a servant like you. And you did well. But I also need to warn you. If you ever fail to behave like I told you, I need to punish you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I do understand," Dean said.

"Fabulous, my precious boy. Now get yourself something for dinner. I will have mine at thirty past six. And I prefer to have that just by myself. I hope you understand."

The young man nodded again.

"Fine. Go on then. Have a good first night, my dear. Oh, and before I forget: welcome to my castle." Finally, William smiled at his new housemaid.

"Thank you, sir," Dean replied. He also answered the smile with a little smirk. Then he left the study to make it to the kitchen for just a little dinner on his own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now it's up to you. I still hope that there are some Ambregal enthusiasts out there who share their thoughts with me. So, tell me! <strong>_


	2. Night 1

_**First of all: thank you for the first two comments. And yes, guest, also if you saw it on Tumblr, leaving me a message is great. Because, I certainly see the clicks for my stories but that's just numbers. It's all better when you get something back for the amount of time you invested writing these stories. So, yes, every review or comment or advice is very much appreciated. And now for the first real chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Early morning announced itself with the chirps of some birds and the soft breeze that created a bit of movement through the long curtains in the bedroom of William Regal. It was actually the first night for many months that he had slept for a few hours. He couldn't tell the reasons because in his excitement last night he thought he wouldn't be able to even close one eye.<p>

The whole day he had to stay calm because of his new housemaid. He had to collect himself at every moment he laid eyes on the young man from the moment he had put the clothes on. They just looked like a natural fit on him, so Mr Regal couldn't believe his luck with the young man just appearing on his door like that. He had been very precise and open in his application that he had published in many newspapers in the area. So, he couldn't imagine anyone to respond to it.

The whole day he had to remind himself not to be over-excited or even act like that. And now, with the start of the new day and a few hours of well deserved rest under his belt, he thought about testing the young man maybe a few days longer than any other applicant. He was just too perfect. There was obviously a snag to him. And Mr Regal had to uncover it. But as of right now he had to get up first to look after his new housemaid. It was time for breakfast already.

When he came down the stair in his dark blue bathrobe, Mr Regal couldn't hear a single sound from the kitchen. But when he stopped at the door, he could study his new maid already doing the dishes as quietly as possible. A soft smile sparked around his lips. The young man didn't seem to hear him coming so far, so Mr Regal continued watching for a moment.

The young man was standing with his back towards him, just finishing his dishes and cleaning the kitchen table. The older man couldn't really tell if he had indeed changed his clothes for the new day because he looked as fabulous as yesterday. And his wild locks weren't fitting to the picture at all. But for Mr Regal that was only the topping of the cake.

He finally cleared his throat to announce his presence and the young man immediately turned around, a cloth still in his hand.

"Good morning, my dear," Mr Regal said straight away, still a soft smile in his eyes. "I hope, you've had a pleasant first night."

"Yes. Thank you, sir," Dean replied. Then he placed the cloth back on the table without taking his eyes off Regal. He looked much different in a bathrobe than his black suit, the young man thought. But he didn't say anything else but waited for questions from his master that he could answer.

But first of all, Mr Regal went to him to check the table. As it appeared to him, Dean had been already finished the dishes. But the supposed breakfast was nowhere to be seen. Mr Regal turned his face towards his new maid.

"So, you should start preparing my breakfast, Dean. It's almost 6 o'clock and you should have set the table by now. Haven't you read the rules like I told you?" Mr Regal now said sternly and he already made clear that he would only use the young man's first name in such serious cases.

But the young man didn't appear insecure about his own behaviour when he answered the question: "Yes, sir, I have read the rules. I have only set the table outside on the veranda because I thought about the weather as too inviting to take breakfast indoors."

"Well, I assume I wasn't precise yesterday evening," Mr Regal said. "I appreciate that you are able to use your brain but that's not needed. So, I will take my breakfast on the veranda today. But from tomorrow I'd prefer the kitchen. The study for the second breakfast. The dining room for lunch like you should already know. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the young man replied.

Mr Regal couldn't tell if Dean was really fine with his reproof. Maybe he just wanted for his master to have a really fine breakfast with the perfect surroundings. Maybe he really just wanted his best. But his expressions just seemed to be that extra touch mysterious that William Regal reminded himself to be careful about the young man. After all, he was still a complete stranger to him while Dean appeared as this one step in front of him. And Mr Regal couldn't tolerate this.

Like any other meal, he usually used to take his breakfast on his own. But right now he wanted to keep an eye on his new housemaid. So, he invited Dean to join him on the veranda.

And what William Regal saw when he looked at the small wooden table when he stepped foot into the warm and clear air outside of his castle, just silenced him for a moment. There was an omelette on a heat plate so it was quite certainly still warm. A teapot with a blend of tea that smelled fantastic. And a bowl of fruit salad with bananas and a few sorts of berries. But he also noticed the bread on the table which brought him back to reality.

"I'm not able to eat bread, Dean, except you would like to see my body swell up like a balloon," Mr Regal told the young man who was still standing in a respectful distance to his master. But now he felt the need to explain certain things.

"May I speak, Mr Regal?" he asked politely the same way he did since he arrived here.

"Yes, please," the older man encouraged the younger after he had sat down on the table.

"Thank you. I was told that you suffer from certain food allergies, so I have baked the bread – no gluten, no wheat," Dean explained.

Mr Regal looked at his housemaid. Someone told him, he thought, but didn't ask him who that might have been. He already had another subject in mind that he had to transmit to the young man. Either way, he was too impressed about him once again. So, there was no need in punishing him any further.

"Please, sit down," Mr Regal instructed him between eating a blueberry and pouring tea into a mug. And the young man did so. "We will hold a reception this evening. Three of my best friends will join us. You will serve a light supper. I had a plate with skewers in mind. Pieces of fish and vegetables; a few bottles of wine from the cellar. My friends will arrive at 7 o'clock and by this time, the food has to be prepared; the wine filled in the decanter. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir," the young man said, his hands resting in his lap.

"Good," Regal said when he had finished eating the first piece of his omelette. "But I still have to tell you how you should behave towards my friends. Be polite, of course, remove empty plates into the kitchen, top up the second decanter when you'll notice that the first one is almost empty. Otherwise, make yourself as invisible as possible. You will be there to serve, not to entertain. Do you understand this as well?"

"Yes, sir," Dean answered this time. He wanted to know from Mr Regal if the breakfast wasn't to his satisfaction since his master didn't seem to enjoy it much. But he assumed that he would tell him if something was wrong with it.

William Regal finished his tea. He had just eaten a few slices of banana and three or four bites of omelette.

"I'm not really used to eat that much for breakfast, my dear. You may finish it if you like. But it really was delicious. I've got nothing to complain for," Mr Regal finally declared and smiled at his housemaid. Then he stood up again and made his way back inside his house.

– – – –

The first hour of the reception had passed. Mr Regal and his guests had been standing in the living room; now they were sitting on the two big sofas in the centre of the room. The impact of the wine was clearly visible by now. All three guests, Mr Livingston, Mr Barber and Mr Jones, haven't taken much notice from Mr Regal's new housemaid up to this point – perhaps they were used to frequent changes in that department – but just after one hour Mr Jones had addressed praise towards Dean, that he looked great in that dress and especially the stockings. And not just had Dean sent back a smile but also told Mr Jones that he would look fabulous in his own suit as well.

By this time and because of this little conversation, the ice was broken, so both Mr Livingston and Mr Barber told Dean compliments, too. And the young man couldn't resist. He smiled at both, thanked them and even told them that their choice of clothes would enlighten the room. Though Mr Regal didn't comment on his behaviour. He sipped on his tea, then started a conversation with Mr Livingston about a parcel of land he liked to buy. Mr Barber and Mr Jones were immediately interested in this new subject because it turned out during their conversation that the land was supposedly adjacent to both of their land.

The conversation up to this point had been quite enjoyable for all parties. But the enormous consumption of wine now only helped Mr Regal who had just enjoyed his tea all night. Apparently that had been his plan from the beginning, and Mr Livingston at some point agreed to sell the particular piece of land to Mr Regal. Mr Barber and Mr Jones hadn't too much to do with it but were probably needed as witnesses of the agreement. Though Mr Regal knew how to make them not too uncomfortable about the whole deal. He just emptied the decanter into their three glasses, so they could basically seal the deal.

Not long after it Mr Regal told his guests that he would be inconsolable but needed some hours of sleep before he would have to go up unusually early the next day. It was the usual friendly talk to get rid of someone. But Mr Livingston, Mr Barber and Mr Jones were too gentle and had very likely consumed too much wine to feel ushered out of the house. All three of them got put their coats on by the housemaid and then made their way to the cab that had already been waiting for them.

Silence fell into the foyer when Mr Regal closed the big door again. He took a deep breath, had to close his eyes to collect himself for a moment. He hated such evenings, such receptions. But at least he got what he wanted. Yet, not everything had gone to his satisfaction. There was something that almost burnt him from the inside and he needed to get rid of this disturbing feeling. He needed to let that out.

Mr Regal went to the kitchen where his housemaid was just around halfway through the dishes. He probably knew that Mr Regal had sat down on the table but he didn't say anything. So there was no need to interrupt his work. He somehow finished, cleaned his hands, then turned around to his master.

"Now explain yourself," Mr Regal finally commanded with a calmness in his voice that didn't mirror his internal feelings at the slightest.

"I don't understand, Mr Regal. What should I explain?" the young man asked, visibly bewildered.

But this answer only angered Mr Regal even more. He had told him that he had read the rules. And he had told him this morning. But he did it anyway.

"Come to me," Mr Regal commanded again, his voice now slightly shaking. Dean obeyed but a little hesitant to do so.

Mr Regal had been standing up already. He had loosened his belt and then pulled it out of his pants.

"Now turn your back to me and bend down." Now the older man's voice sounded disappointed. But he still refused to enlighten the young man with the reason behind the punishment he had yet to receive.

"If you still don't know why I have to do this to you, please read the rules again later tonight in your room," Regal said. Seconds later, the belt connected hard with the bare ass cheeks of his housemaid. The young man was clearly shaken but he gritted his teeth not to cry out his pain.

"That was for your behaviour towards Mr Livingston," Regal vaguely explained.

"This was for your behaviour towards Mr Barber," he said after the second stroke.

"And this was for your behaviour towards Mr Jones," he finally said after the third one.

"Now stand up straight again and go to your room," Mr Regal said without looking at Dean. He rather looked at his belt now that he put back onto his pants.

– – – –

Later that night – it was just about past 10 o'clock – Dean heard a knock to his door. He was already in bed with just his pajama pants on, so he called from the bed for his master to come in. Because no-one else lived in the big castle, it wasn't hard to guess who might have wanted to be called in.

"Do you know now why I had to punish you?" Mr Regal asked the young man after he had entered the room and was now standing beside his bed.

"Yes, I do," Dean told him but couldn't look him in the eye, "I have spoken with your guests and was unnecessarily kind to them. I sincerely apologize for my behaviour, Mr Regal."

"Acknowledged. Now I hope this was both the first and the last time because I really don't want to hurt you, Dean," Mr Regal now told the young man, almost pleading.

Finally Dean looked up to tell him to his face that he won't do it again. And Mr Regal was fine with this assurance.

"Now turn on your front side, please," Regal said. And it was only now that Dean noticed the small bowl that Mr Regal held in his hands. It didn't look dangerous at all, so he obeyed and turned around with his face to the soft pillow. The young man then felt the blanket was pulled from his body. He turned his head, so he could see Mr Regal sitting on the bed next to him. His master then pulled his pants down to uncover his ass that was still marked with three big red lines.

Mr Regal noticed that his young housemaid was watching him, so he said: "I don't like your cheeks this way, Dean, really. I don't. So don't force me to do it again. And now relax, please. This balm will make it slightly better. And it smells good."

Dean was satisfied with his master's words. He believed him that he won't do him any further harm. So, he rested his head in the pillow and closed his eyes the moment when Mr Regal started gently massaging his butt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I already had this first chapter in stock. So, any further chapters will take the usual amount of time. But the more reviews I get the less time I will probably need to continue this story. Just as an advice...<strong>_


	3. Night 2

_**First of all: thanks again for your comments and likes and follows. All of these really made me write this story just a bit faster. Now I hope you enjoy Night** **2.**_

* * *

><p>The warm water was running down his body, mixed with the shower oil that almost smelled like the balm, his master had used on his butt the other night. Dean had to close his eyes first because the marks on his ass cheeks were still troubling him slightly. Mr Regal obviously knew how to use a belt. Nobody had ever done something like that to him. But he certainly had read the rules. He knew about these punishments and he wanted to feel it. His initial idea was to taste it this one time. Everything has to be done for the first time. And if you like it you want to taste it again.<p>

Of course, Dean had had his showers in the past. Many of them. Not just because he had liked them. Also because they were needed. And as of right now he just couldn't tell the difference between showers and punishment. He had to smile at the thought. And then he turned around to let the water pour down his ass cheeks on purpose. When the initial pain is gone, the feeling is still similar but you got it under your skin. First, you concentrate almost too hart, so pain can't have you. At least, you think you are strong enough not to feel the pain. But it always gets you. The only difference between the two groups of people is: one group can't stand the pain. They will break upon experiencing it. And the other group will get the pain under their skin. They will grow upon experiencing it. But there is also another group. A third one. A quite small one. And these very few people will enjoy it.

Right now Dean couldn't really tell if he enjoyed the pain itself or the rather pleasant treatment he had received from Mr Regal after the pain. While the water was pouring down on him, he had not just closed his eyes. He had also thought back to yesterday night: Mr Regal's hands on his ass, his caress and endearment towards him. It was so different to the punishment he got from him that it probably felt more intense than it really was. Either way, it was this experience last night that convinced Dean that he has made the right decision to come here.

Finally he turned off the water. Showering for less than ten minutes was enough to get clean and awake. It was not enough to make his skin wrinkled and unsightly. For some reason the latter was more important for Dean right now. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself and looked around for some moisturiser he could use for his face. When he found some in the little cabinet on the right side of the washbasin, Dean noticed that it smelled exactly like the oil and the balm. It smelled like water lilies with a wooden touch and the hint of musk. Maybe if he'd stay here for longer this smell would always remind him of Mr Regal. Dean smiled at the thought. Then he left his little bathroom to dress himself for the day.

– – – –

This morning Dean only prepared a small breakfast for his master. He had noticed that there was some bread missing. So he assumed that Mr Regal had tried some later last night. But one slice of bread now was enough. Bananas were always good. So he went for a sliced one. He had already prepared the tea. And when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he started preparing a fried egg. Maybe this sort of breakfast was more to the pleasure of Mr Regal. He should have asked yesterday but he would do so today shouldn't he yet be satisfied.

Like it was yesterday, Dean felt his presence a few moments before he had actually made his presence known. He had kept his distance yesterday. But today his master's footsteps didn't stop by the door. The first thing he noticed from him today wasn't his voice. It was his scent that smelled like water lilies with a wooden touch and a hint of musk.

"Good morning, my precious boy. You smell good today," he then heard him almost whisper into his ear. And immediately soft shivers run down the spine of the younger man. Thankfully there was an egg in the pan in front of him that he had to care for.

"Thank you, sir. Good morning, sir," he then replied after a moment of collecting himself. He didn't feel unpleasant but he didn't really know how to react to this intimate moment. Should he react? Did Mr Regal expect from him to react? As far as he could remember there wasn't anything written about that in his rules. But Dean decided to read them all over again the moment he had the chance to do so. Maybe he just had missed something between the lines.

As for right now Dean decided not to react. Instead he turned the egg inside the pan, left it there for just a few seconds and finally put it onto the bread. Mr Regal had already been sat down on the table, so Dean thought that maybe his non-reaction was the right one. When he turned around to put the plate on the table, his eyes connected with the gaze of Mr Regal. He might have looked at him for the whole time, he thought and the recent uncertainty made his way back into his mind.

"Come here, dear boy, sit down," Mr Regal finally told him and pointed to the chair on the other side of the table. And he sat down. He only noticed at this very moment that Mr Regal was already dressed in his black suit. He did also wear a black shirt today. His black gloves he had placed on the edge of the table.

"How is your butt?" Mr Regal asked his housemaid after he had finished the first bite of bread and egg.

"It's fine, thank you," the young man answered, slowly regaining his confidence.

"Good. But I will come to you again tonight just to make sure that there won't be any infection. As for today I have to go to Mr Livingston to set up a purchase agreement for his parcel. That shouldn't consume too much time but I'm not sure yet if I can make it for lunch here. Anyway, prepare the meal so it can be heated up if needed. If I'm not back home at 1 o'clock you are allowed to take your lunch without me. In the meantime please do the dishes and the laundry. That should keep your busy until I'm back again. But in case you've all finished, you are allowed to use my library in the study. But don't use my chair there. There is a stool right beside the window. You might use this one. Also, please treat my books carefully. That's all. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir," Dean replied smiling because Mr Regal had just finished his breakfast. No leftovers. So, maybe this time he might have done everything alright.

"Good," Mr Regal said. He got up from his chair to wash his hands. Then he took his cloves and went to the big foyer. Dean followed him being aware of further instructions. But there weren't any. Mr Regal had put his shoes on, then the long black coat together with an equal dark scarf. And he finished with his gloves for which he always seemed to take extra care of.

The black dressed householder had already left the house when he turned around just a little bit. His housemaid had followed him to the door and now he was standing on the doorsteps knowing that he wasn't allowed to go any further. Mr Regal finally smiled at his new employee before he spoke.

"The breakfast was delicious, my dear boy."

– – – –

When Mr Regal came back to his castle it was already late afternoon. His housemaid had seen him coming in his mahogany coloured 1936 Rolls Royce Phantom. Instead of leaving the car in the garage and walking the path up to the house, he had parked it right in front of the main entrance. As far as Dean could notice from looking out of the kitchen window, his master looked tired and not in a very good mood.

Just when 2 o'clock had been passed, Dean had been gone to the kitchen again to eat bread with some cheese. Then he had cleaned the kitchen again and searched for dust to wipe away that was already gone. And after around 4 o'clock he really got concerned about something could have happened to Mr Regal.

So, when he had seen the old car coming up the path to the house, Dean was quite relieved. Immediately he started to prepare some tea and heated up the stew he had cooked a few hours ago.

Mr Regal then went straight to the kitchen but didn't say any word. Not even a short greeting left his lips while he sat down on the table, still fully dressed and visibly exhausted. Right away his housemaid knew what to do: keep silent and making his master as comfortable as possible. First, he took off his coat, then his shoes. And finally he placed a plate with some stew and a mug of tea on the table in front of him. Dean just assured himself that his master indeed started to eat. Then he left the kitchen, so he could take his meal on his own. And he only entered the kitchen again to do the dishes when he'd seen him going to his study.

– – – –

Dean had been in his room for almost half an hour by now. He had been reading the rules for a second and third time already right now. _**Rule 7:**__ You need to see what has to be done; __**Rule 15:**__ Don't ask questions whose answers are already __been __given._ Some of these rules seemed more like philosophical aphorisms than rules. Some of them could be bent until they fit to the situation. Some of them weren't really useful. Mr Regal had told him he shouldn't think but act to the rules. But some of these rules just confused him. Some of these rules made him think. So, maybe it was time to act and see what happens.

When he heard the knock to his door, he was still dressed in his maid outfit. He took the little book with the rules back to his nightstand, went to the door and opened it. Mr Regal looked slightly better than he did these few hours earlier when he now entered the room.

"I just wanted to see you like I promised this morning. So, please, lay down on the bed for I can check on your butt," Mr Regal said and Dean thought that he almost sounded apologetic.

Dean laid down on the bed like he did last night. The only difference was that he had still his dress on. And he lifted it himself, so Mr Regal didn't need to ask for it again.

He closed his eyes when he felt the soft touch of one of his hands on his ass cheeks. But then he realized that Mr Regal still had his gloves on. Dean looked behind over his shoulder when the touch had left him. His master apparently was finished already because he hadn't even sat down on the bedside. And right now he looked like he wanted to leave again, not even one minute after he came in.

"Everything seems to be alright," he almost just told himself, turned and went to the door.

"Please wait, Mr Regal," Dean hastened to say. He went to him just to kneel down in front of him. With both hands he stroked the soft fabric of his master's trousers but quickly went for the zipper to open it. It was only then when he felt the left hand of Mr Regal touching his hair. But it wasn't a gesture of encouragement. It seemed like his master just realized what his housemaid had in mind. Dean felt Mr Regal's hand grabbing his hair.

"Stand up, Dean," he then heard him say with a rather shaky voice, "I don't know what exactly made you think you should do what you were supposed to do. I'm too tired right now to react to your inappropriate behaviour the right way. Now sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at 5 o'clock in the kitchen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And like always I can't wait to get some reviews or opinions about this new chapter. Thanks in advance!<strong>_


	4. Night 3

_**New chapter, new night. Here it is! Thank you all for your likes and reviews. But please, don't just leave me an "Update please". I mean, it's great that you like the story and want to read another chapter. But I'm doing this for free like all other writers in here. We get nothing from it except for the feedback and reviews. It doesn't need to be bright positive. You can also write suggestions, tips, anything but just demands for updates I really don't like. You might think: I like this story but I don't know what to write: a simple "Thank you" will do.**_

_**So, thank you again and now enjoy reading!**_

* * *

><p>Five o'clock in the morning couldn't come slow enough for Dean's liking. But he couldn't have found sleep anyway. He had been still awake when the clock in his room chimed two. He hadn't even dressed out properly with the silk underwear still on his body, together with the soft tutu. At least, there was something on his body that he was able to feel. It felt soft and somewhat comfortable. But he still couldn't sleep in it, as much as he tried and as much as he curled up into himself. His thoughts were just all over the room and didn't stay hidden into his mind.<p>

But he couldn't catch up with one clear thought. He was just confused in general. Confused about his feelings, his actions that didn't achieve the desired result and especially about these rules he might have completely misunderstood so far. Mr Regal had punished him for being too nice to his guests and then he had made it clear to him at every single meeting that he liked to be pleased by his new housemaid. Wasn't that the reason why he had to dress this way? He called him _dear boy_ and _precious boy_ all the time. He seemed to like his presence and he seemed to look for very intimate proximity. But he hasn't crossed the line once so far. Which was the most confusing aspect of it all.

When the clock chimed three Dean had been standing on the little balcony that was part of his room. Just in the silk underwear by now he let the cool night breeze touch his body and make him shiver. He looked up at the full moon and was hoping for one clear thought out of this sight. But there was none apart from the nocturnal quietness in midst of the huge estate of his master. Sometimes something like this surrounding helps to get a clear thought, just something to open someone's mind. But Mr Regal's rules just covered anything that might have been out there.

So, by four o'clock Dean was out of the bed again to take a cold shower. Then a hot shower. Then he remembered that Mr Regal probably wouldn't like his skin all wrinkled and red. So, he took just another quick cold shower and put extra moisturiser to his face after he had dried himself. He then paid extra attention to his fresh new clothes of the day, went through his hair to make it extra messy just the way Mr Regal liked it best.

A flash of sadness hit him when he thought back to yesterday evening while looking in the mirror. His master looked so tired and sad himself, maybe a bit angry. He just wanted to brighten his mood, try to make him comfortable and a little light headed to forget all the stress and discomfort he might have had experienced during his day. But in the end he'd made it probably worse. Punishment certainly needed to happen again.

– – – –

It was still half an hour until the big grandfather clock would chime five times when Dean very quietly went past it to the kitchen. But when he turned on the light he almost screamed because of Mr Regal sitting on the table fully dressed the same way he'd left him a few hours ago. Somehow Dean was able to collect himself; he also recognized his master immediately, so he just wished him a good morning and asked him if he would like to have some tea. It was only now that Mr Regal turned his head to his housemaid to tell him that he should sit down.

"I don't need to ask you what you've done wrong yesterday night, Dean, because you know it and I know that you know it. I just want to know why you have done it," Mr Regal asked in a very serious tone to his voice that also sounded quite disappointed.

Dean indeed knew all that and he also knew that Mr Regal would ask him this question. Up in his room just a few minutes before, he'd also known the perfect answer to that question. But right now, sitting in front of his master, he just couldn't remember. Everything that he would come up with from now on would just be a lame try to explain what he didn't even understand himself.

"I thought that this was what you expected from me," Dean told him but couldn't look him in the eye.

"So you think instead of hiring a housemaid, I was actually searching for a prostitute?" Mr Regal now wanted to know, his eyebrows alarmingly narrow furrowed together.

Dean finally looked Mr Regal straight into his eyes not knowing if he should be offended or ashamed by his words. Finally he decided that it was better to be ashamed. So, he lowered his head and just said sorry to his master.

But Mr Regal wasn't satisfied with this answer because it was none. "Just tell me this, Dean, do you consider yourself rather a housemaid or a prostitute?"

"I am what you want me to be, Mr Regal," Dean answered very fast this time. But it looked like this was the completely wrong reply because Mr Regal now jumped off his chair and didn't even try to collect himself but yelled at the young man.

"No, Dean! No! This is not an answer to my question. It's really not hard to understand. Do you consider yourself rather a housemaid or a prostitute? You know what you are! So, tell me. I want to hear it from you!"

With his last words Mr Regal had gone to his housemaid, looked down on him and waited for an answer. But still he had to wait because Dean wasn't able to tell him the way he wished for. He looked down to his hands which were covered in these perfect, comfortable silk gloves in search for the perfect answer. But he felt under pressure, so he only came up with this:

"I really want to be your housemaid, Mr Regal. I can do this. Yesterday evening I just thought that you could need a little cheering-up. You looked so sad and I can't see you being sad," Dean said and he was kind of glad that Mr Regal for once gave him the opportunity to answer in a few more words than usual.

"So, you did use your brain once again, didn't you?" Mr Regal asked and Dean felt all of a sudden that his master had already made his judgement upon him. He felt that it just didn't matter what he said. But he tried anyway.

"I really just thought that you would like it since you suggested it yesterday morning."

"What exactly have I done yesterday morning then?" Mr Regal still tortured the young man verbally.

"Well, you... you told me that I smell good and you were standing very close to me," Dean answered but didn't really feel the need to do so because Mr Regal would certainly remember his actions not even one day ago. And so he did.

"I was standing next to you to see what you were doing. And you really smelled good. So, what I did and what you did are two completely different acts. Don't you think?" Mr Regal now asked, and Dean already prepared himself for the punishment he certainly had to receive.

"Yes, sir," the young man now consequently just said.

Mr Regal looked at his housemaid for quite a while. He was still standing but sat down again after he came up with what to do next with the young man. He was quite sure that he wouldn't get the answer he wanted to hear right now. So, there was only one way to act.

"Would you now please be so kind to prepare my breakfast?" Mr Regal finally asked. His housemaid waited for further instructions or regulations but these few words were everything his master told him right now. So, the only thing he could do right now was to actually prepare the breakfast. Dean knew that this wasn't the end of it; and that's why he acted in some kind of strain when he cut the bread and prepared an omelette with tomatoes from the little garden on the other side of the castle.

"There is too much salt in this omelette, Dean. And the tea could have been a tiny bit stronger," Mr Regal told him between one sip of tea and one forkful of omelette. He didn't even look at his housemaid. And he hadn't told him that he could sit down. So, Dean was standing on the other side of the table watching his master finishing his breakfast. The situation right now was so different to his first few days in this house but he knew that his master had every right to act this way. After all, this was his house, his rules. In his mind he didn't act to his rules, so Dean didn't have any right to complain about the cold shoulder he got.

His master certainly was also right in his criticism of the breakfast. He just wasn't in the right state of mind. He was desperate to be able to turn back the wheel of time but instead time moved forward and he wasn't able to follow.

When Mr Regal had finished his breakfast, his housemaid silently cleared the table and did the dishes. And while he did so, Mr Regal finally revealed his fate:

"When you are finished, go to your room and put on one of the palliums you can find in the wardrobe on the left side of your room. You will spend the day in the little summer house on the other side of my estate. I haven't used it for some time. So, you will need to clean it. At exactly eight o'clock in the evening I will be with you. At this time you better be finished with your work. Did I made myself clear to you, Dean?"

The young man missed it that Mr Regal didn't call him _my dear boy_ or any other term of affection. But he knew that he wasn't able to claim it right now. The only thing he was able to do right now was to simply agree with anything his master came up with. So, he double agreed this time in nodding and telling him that he indeed made himself clear.

"Very well," Mr Regal told basically only himself while he was getting up from the table to clean his hands on the sink and put his black gloves on. "I will meet you at eight o'clock then."

And with these words, without any look back, he went out of the kitchen. And only seconds later Dean could hear the front door close behind his master for him being all alone again.

– – – –

At first Dean didn't have any idea where this summer house was situated. Mr Regal hadn't told him so far and this morning he didn't have the chance to ask him. Maybe this was just part of the punishment and Dean already felt it very much. The pain was even stronger than these three marks on his skin from Mr Regal's belt. This pain right now he felt under his skin and it couldn't be done better with some good smelling balm. It could only be done better with his own actions, with him doing his job, behaving to the rules and the most important: not using his brain too much.

But right now he had to think about where this summer house could be. The only hint he got from Mr Regal was that it probably was situated on the other side of his estate which could be on the opposite side of the main entrance. That actually was the simple logic Dean thought he needed to follow. At least Mr Regal wanted to have his summer house cleaned up, so he couldn't want for his housemaid to search his estate for hours. That, somehow, was what Dean was hoping for.

Dean had chosen the burgundy coloured pallium he had found in the wardrobe. It was made from very soft fabric and fitted him well. It was warm and also looked really good. So, despite being generally sad about Mr Regal's behaviour towards him, Dean also hoped that he would like his choice and that this could lead to him being called _dear boy_ again. He had even gone up to the highest floor of the castle in order to have a better overview on the more remote parts of Mr Regal's property. But there were quite many willows situated in the near distance, so Dean decided not to waste any more time but to search for this house by actually going there.

As it finally turned out, the summer house was just around the corner, so to speak. In this case it happened to be just behind the willows or to be precise, it was surrounded by willows. Part of the clearing was also a little pond and a water pump was standing right in front of the house that was more like a cottage with a deep roof, tiny windows, a little stonewall around and just the one floor at ground level as it seemed.

Dean liked the cottage from the moment he had laid his eyes on it. He wasn't really sure about the use of it since Mr Regal had this big castle standing just minutes from there but he decided not to think about it like his master had advised him. Instead he opened the door and went in to do what he was told.

Now the interior of the little house wasn't as pleasant as the exterior. It smelled like wet wood with a tendency to decay, everything was dirty in the front room, dusty and the three chairs on the table on the right hand side looked broken. On the left side there seemed to be an open kitchenette but also covered with a thick layer of dust and it didn't look like it could be actually cooked something there. But there wasn't anything else in this room, so Dean decided to have a look at the other side of the door inside the room.

This door was situated right in the middle of the house and it lead to the other room of this house that unequivocally was a bedroom. But it wasn't that dirty in here as in the kitchen. Maybe it had been still in use until lately. There was a huge bed in it, a few books on the opposite left side together with a big painting of a sitting nude young man. Dean looked at this painting for just a few moments longer because he thought that he had seen it before. But then he was brought back to the very moment when a clock in his back right above the door chimed eight and made him realize that he had ten hours time to clean up this mess.

– – – –

The clock had just chimed seven but Dean was almost finished with his work. He had to go back to the castle first to get some wipes, sponges and polish. The water pump had been quite useful and despite the cold water the two rooms were the cleanest they could get by the time. He had also reupholstered the bed and since it was still one hour before Mr Regal would emerge, Dean thought it couldn't be forbidden if he would rest for a few minutes. So, he lay on his back on the bed and closed his eyes.

He didn't know for how long he had been lying there but still a bit sleepy all of a sudden he felt something warm laying down on him. He opened his eyes and looked right into the face of Mr Regal. Dean wanted to say something, explain why he was lying in the bed and not waiting in front of the cottage. But Mr Regal put a finger to the mouth of his housemaid, shook his head slightly and smiled at the young man. Then, he also placed the other hand to one side of Dean's head. And just a moment later the lips of both men connected with each other for an intense kiss.

Dean could feel his arms wrapping around his master's body while their kiss continued and increased in depth and passion. One hand of Mr Regal wandered down his housemaid's body, went under his tutu and glided over his hips. When lips disconnected, Mr Regal kissed the neck of the younger man, then further down his chest. One hand gently stroked his nipples before he sucked on them. And Dean just let it happen, for the whole time thinking that this could just be a dream.

– – – –

"Dean... Dean!" The sound of his name called by someone only made its way slowly to his ear and his consciousness. But there was one tiny moment when he realized that it really only had been a dream. Hastily Dean opened his eyes and found himself still lying on the bed. Mr Regal was standing on the back side, looking down on him.

"Mr Regal, I'm sorry. I..." the young man tried to explain but needed to collect himself first from the little nap. A quick glance to the clock told him that eight o'clock had just passed.

"Mr Regal," he started again, "I'm sorry. I was just testing the bed... I must have fallen asleep. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, Dean. Just stand up and go back to my castle. I'll be right there," Mr Regal told him and Dean couldn't tell the mood his master was into right now. He looked quite calm but also very distant. And after the dream he just experienced the sudden change felt like a stab to his heart. But he did like his master told him without further questions. He just collected all things that he had used for the cleaning. Then he put the pallium on and only then thought to himself that his master hasn't even seen him in it. So, when he arrived back at the castle, he decided to leave him on. It wasn't too warm and it didn't hinder him to prepare a little evening snack for his master. He wasn't told to do anything but he could only imagine that Mr Regal would enjoy a little something to eat after a long day outwards.

When Mr Regal finally entered the kitchen around a quarter of an hour after his housemaid, he stopped at the doorway again to watch the young man for a while. He couldn't resist a smile sparkling around his lips when he saw him standing there with his back towards him in the burgundy pallium. He had always liked the colour and this specific garment was one of his favourites.

At some point, his housemaid seemed to be finished with his preparations, so Mr Regal stepped forward and told the young man that he should turn around. Dean had long noticed the presence of his master, so he obeyed instantly but without hesitation.

"What have you done here?" Mr Regal finally asked after he had looked at him from top to bottom.

"Just a few chopped vegetables with yoghurt. It's just a little evening snack but if you like to have a real meal..." Dean explained and wanted to go further but Mr Regal cut him off.

"It's fine. Thank you," his master just told him. Then his left hand went to the left side of his pallium. He touched the fabric, felt its softness, then uncovered his housemaid's body on the left side to look at the well fitting maid costume.

"This is one of my favourite garments. And you look fabulous in it, my precious boy," Mr Regal said. Then he looked Dean into his eyes and his left hand gently touched his cheek. "Now go to your room and have a good night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. And now you know what I like to get back from you as a reward. Thank you in advance!<strong>_


	5. Night 4

**_It had been almost two weeks since the last update. But here is the next night. Sometimes you just need a bit longer because of laziness or real life issues or just the lack of ideas. This time I've had the beginning of this chapter and the end of it. But I didn't have something for the middle. So, in the end I just left out the middle and extended start and finish. Hopefully, you still enjoy it. And like always: thanks for the reviews, especially the long ones. But really, (almost) everything is very much appreciated. And now: enjoy the new chapter!_**

* * *

><p>The housemaid had been up very early this morning. But this time he hadn't been awake almost the whole night. He had been sleeping really well actually until that storm had started off to blast rain against the window of his room. Thunder and lightnings had been added to the storm and created a surreal environment outside the castle.<p>

Dean wasn't afraid of all that was going on on the other side of the window but the loudness of the storm and the lightnings had woken him and he couldn't sleep any more because all this just lasted. At some point he had counted the seconds between lightning and thunder to recognize when the storm was moving away. But it seemed to circle around the castle apparently. It came back for a few times. Then Dean thought it was all over when he hardly heard it any more. But the moment he started to doze off again, it came back, louder than ever.

So, when the clock above the door just had chimed four, he finally went up and took his morning shower. He dressed himself in his maid costume and went back to the window to have a final look through the glass before he supposed to go down to the kitchen. The storm hadn't abated the slightest. The willows were moving heavily and lightnings still flashed across the sky. It was the worst storm that Dean has ever witnessed. But inside the house he felt quite safe. Maybe. Hopefully. Well, hopefully, Dean thought while he finally made his way down the stairs, this old castle only looked old from the outside but actually did have some modern security items on its roof, like a lightning rod.

When the housemaid entered the kitchen, he was almost expecting Mr Regal sitting on the table. But he was alone when he turned on the light. It flickered a little when he did so, so for the next few minutes he searched for some candles that he could use instead of electricity. But he didn't found some and this fact only added another question on the ongoing list of Dean's questions for Mr Regal. He already felt quite comfortable in fulfilling his tasks during a sunny day. But for challenging situations like these he still didn't knew how to behave and to act the correct way.

Right now, he didn't find any candles, so Dean was really glad when the light bulb stopped flickering for a decent and steady shining. He couldn't prepare breakfast that early but he thought that enjoying an early tea himself couldn't be bad.

Mr. Regal had a lot of loose tea in his kitchen. And now that Dean had the time to look at it more closely, he did so. Actually, all the tea even had its own cupboard. The housemaid had been only using the one box that was standing on the kitchen table so far. And he had never opened the little cupboard. When he did now, he was impressed on first look. There were only little boxes of loose tea, expensive tea without any flavour. Only the pure black, green and white tea in a few variations. Only natural tea that you needed time for to get the best taste out of it.

Dean took a box of jasmine white tea out of the cupboard. He lifted the lid carefully to breath in the scent of the tea. It smelled young, fresh and flowery and like exactly the tea he needed for this early morning. So, he got himself one of the plain white cups and prepared the tea exactly like it was written on the box.

Dean took his time for his little too early morning tea ceremony. He even waited a little time for the boiling water to cool down again a bit before he poured it over the loose tea into the cup. He also waited the exact time the tea had to steep and then sit on the table and just smelled at the tea for a little while. And then he just sipped from it to enjoy it as long as possible. So, Dean didn't even notice that Mr Regal had watched him for a few minutes before he made his presence known with a little knock to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mr Regal!" Dean said completely taken by surprise, "I haven't heard you. I didn't know you were here already. Would you like to have some tea? Breakfast? Well, of course, you'd like to have breakfast. I'm sorry, sir."

All of a sudden, Dean was in a quite messed up state. He had been almost jumping up from the chair to go to the water heater as fast as possible to prepare another tea for his master. But Mr Regal appeared to be in good mood. He smiled at his housemaid's fizzy busyness and took place on a chair to watch his boy preparing his breakfast. And it was only when he had tasted his tea and his omelette with salmon that he directed his first words at Dean.

"I'll have to leave you alone again for most of the day. But I should be back at late afternoon. So, you should prepare a little supper, nothing too lavish. In the meantime, please just do the daily routine around my castle. And if you like to and still have the time for it, you can pick apples from the four trees on the other side of the house. There are some baskets near the back door. Just get the apples in there and leave the baskets where you got them first. That's everything for today except you've got a question."

"No, sir. Thank you, sir," Dean said, still standing at the kitchen table.

Mr Regal had have only eyes for the omelette so far. But now he looked directly at Dean.

"Why are you thanking me, my dear boy?" he asked his housemaid.

"Well, because..." Dean started but suddenly felt stupid about what he had to say. He needed to lower his voice and look at his feet to continue, "You don't seem to be angry at me any more. That's all what I was thanking you for."

"There is nothing to thank me for. You did wrong and you got punished. Everything is fine," Mr Regal said, already paying more attention to his breakfast again. And he also seemed to think about something else, so Dean still wasn't sure if indeed everything was fine. But at least Mr Regal had been always honest with him so far. He surely was honest with him right now. So, Dean decided to trust his master like he had trusted him from day one.

"You're really good at making omelettes," Mr Regal finally told his housemaid when he finished his first meal of the day. "But I don't mind getting a few vegetables next time as well. There is a small garden next to the apple trees. Maybe you'll still find something there. Unfortunately I didn't care much about it. But maybe that was for the best of it. My green thumb is non existent, I'm afraid."

Mr Regal smiled at his boy while he cleared the table to do the dishes. The housemaid didn't know how to react to that revelation, so he just smiled back at his master. These quiet moments still made him a bit uncomfortable, so he was glad when the big clock in the foyer announced that this day was now seven hours old. It was a good moment to turn around and put the dish into the sink. And for Mr Regal it was the signal to leave his house for a very difficult task to tackle. He finished to drink his tea. Then he got up from his chair, already full dressed to get out.

"Have a good day, my dear boy," he finally said, "We'll see you later."

It was very unusual for him to address his housemaid in such way. Dean recognized it as something unusual, so he left the dishes and watched Mr Regal leaving in his old car until he couldn't see him any more. The storm had subsided a little but it was still raining cats and dogs.

– – – –

Throughout the day there had been around twenty minutes when it hadn't been raining. The whole rest had been a showery, stormy, doomsday like mess. This weather wasn't quite useful to do something outside under this open sky. But Dean had been able to use these twenty minutes to pick at least as many apples as possible. He wasn't sure what Mr Regal needed all these apples for but he had a few ideas. And from the look of them on these trees, it was about time to harvest them.

When the rain started pouring down again, Dean looked at the trees for quite a while. He was standing in the doorway of the back door of the castle and he could smell the freshness of the rain. It smelled good but he was slightly concerned that these two baskets full of apples could have been the last harvest of this year. And once again he hoped that Mr Regal wouldn't be angry at him. In the little garden that really wasn't an actual garden but a bed with a few plants of courgette. He only found two little courgettes that look like there wasn't much life left within them.

When Dean was back in the kitchen it was already five o'clock in the evening. It was the time that the young housemaid expected Mr Regal back any time. So, he had changed clothes before, so there wouldn't be any signs of his outdoor work to his clothes. He prepared a salad just from the courgette with apples and tomatoes. And when he tasted it, he thought that it was surprisingly good. Fortunately. And with a slice of bread it would be certainly to Mr Regal's satisfaction.

When the clock announced six o'clock, Dean put the salad in the fridge. He had already put some foil on the bowl but now it was needed to add some cold as well to keep it as fresh as possible.

When the clock chimed seven, Dean clung to his hot cup of tea with both hand, staring out of the kitchen window. He now only waited for Mr Regal. He got nothing else to do. And he couldn't just sit there on his little stool in the library. He wasn't even able to try reading a book because once again all his thoughts circled around the question where Mr Regal might be at the moment.

When the clock let hear eight loud gongs, Dean was still standing at the window. He had been only moved once to turn off the lights. So, since it was already dark outside and the storm and the rain continued to make loud and nasty sounds, Dean might notice Mr Regal when he would finally come back home. Like two days ago, the young man was very concerned. He didn't know where his master went to this morning, so he couldn't search for him or call anyone. The only thing he was able to do was waiting. And once again, this was the hardest task of them all. Together with standing all these terrible thoughts, this was almost an unbearable situation.

Dean just had a look at the clock when another half an hour had passed. He looked out of the window again when he thought that he had seen something moving. He looked on – his eyes were almost burning from exertion and hope. But then he clearly saw a shadow coming to the castle. And just a few minutes more went by when the housemaid recognized his master who had visibly trouble to make his way through the storm.

Dean very well knew about rule number three that he wasn't allowed to leave the castle without his master's permission. But he happily broke this rule right now to actually leave the castle just dressed in his maid costume to help Mr Regal through the lashing rain.

The young man only needed a few steps to reach his master. He put an arm around his waist; then they both made it together inside the dry and save house that both called a home.

– – – –

Mr Regal hadn't said a single word since he had been back to his castle. He was soaked to the bone as Dean noticed when he took off his coat. He also well knew that he wasn't the one who should tell orders to his master. But he somehow looked like he wasn't in the greatest state of mind, too. So he told him to take a shower while he would prepare something warm to eat. And his master instantly obeyed.

It wasn't much that he could do at this time. So, he just went for chicken broth with egg and a few herbs he had found in the little garden earlier today. Dean had been sitting on the table to watch his master eating his soup and drinking his tea. And while he did so, live seemed to return to his body. When he was finished he told his housemaid that he should go to his room. But he told him that he would visit him again when he was ready for it.

So, right now Dean was waiting for his master. The storm outside of the castle had been subsided noticeable and it hardly rained when he finally heard a knock to the door of his room. He called for his master to come in and Mr Regal did so. He closed the door once he had stepped inside. Then he turned off the light.

"Would you like to join me on the balcony, my dear boy?" Mr Regal asked his housemaid. But instead of an answer, Dean just opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside. He only had his maid costume on but without all the accessories. The air outside had cooled down significantly due to the storm and the rain, so this weather wasn't made for clothes like these. Dean was shaking slightly when Mr Regal joined him. But that didn't happen just because of the cold breeze out there.

Mr Regal was wearing one of his warm and soft robes and without thinking he opened it. He stood very close to his back, so he was able to put the robe around both of their bodies.

"I'm sorry when I concerned you today, my dear," Mr Regal finally spoke to the young man, who was hardly able to breath any more because of this intimacy that he shared with his master right now. But he didn't need to answer because his master still had something more to say to him: "I went to Mr Livingston again because of his parcel. As you know, he had been agreed to sell it to me. But today he told me that this was just an agreement made under obscure circumstances. He accused me of making him drunk and sending a hooker after him. He was talking about you, Dean, so I've beaten him. I had to do that but it wasn't a wise decision at all. Of course, he had to call the police and I had to pay the deposit to come home again. Just around two miles from here, my car broke down and I have to walk the remaining distance. This really wasn't a fabulous day. And not a successful one. I will still get this parcel. Mr Livingston can't hold on it forever. But I also realized something today. I'm so glad to have you, Dean. You are not even here for a week and I'm already unable to recall my life before you set foot in here. You are my precious boy and I won't ever allow anyone to talk about you in a way Mr Livingston did today. Even in your absence. People maybe won't understand why I like you dressed like this. But I don't care about other people. I'm glad that you like your clothes, Dean, and that you like to dress yourself like this. I'm... really glad to have you."

For a moment, the young housemaid was unable to say something. He had never heard anything similar addressed to himself. Not even a tiny bit of it. Mr Regal had embraced him, so the robe covered both of their bodies completely. As one part of his answer, Dean put his hands on the hands of Mr Regal. And as a second part he told him that he was glad to be part of his household.

"You're such a good boy, Dean," Mr Regal whispered into the right ear of his housemaid. And then he kissed his cheek. "I wish you a good night. But remember that I still need to punish you tomorrow for breaching rule number three. I'll see you at eight o'clock."

And with these words he kissed him again, stroked his hands for a moment and finally took off his robe to leave it with Dean.

Mr Regal was long gone, when the housemaid was still standing on the balcony. He had been curling up in the robe and was looking at the stars that had been emerged above his head. Like all this heavy storm, thunder, lightning and rain had just been a dream.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And now it's up to you again: you already know the procedure. Please leave me a comment, a cake, a headcanon of yours about this story or anything else. Thanks in advance!<em>**


	6. Night 5

_**First of all: cheers for the reviews and comments once again. Hopefully you all will have fun with reading the next chapter. We're very much leaving PG here. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Already late last night, once Dean finally lay in bed, he somehow knew that Mr Regal would be in the kitchen before him. To be there at eight o'clock was pretty late for his standards and by far the latest since Dean had come here. But he also knew that appearing earlier wasn't an option. When Mr Regal said that he should be at the kitchen at eight o'clock, he only had a margin of five minutes earlier. Five minutes later wasn't an option at all.<p>

Dean had been awake since his clock had chimed six and he had been thinking about his punishment he had to receive ever since. First of all he thought that Mr Regal would probably use his belt again. But then Dean remembered that his first punishment was more like a spontaneous act. So, maybe Mr Regal had actually planned something this time. And Dean didn't really know if he should be afraid about the thought or excited – in some way. In one way or the other it was a strange feeling to lay in bed thinking about his fate and waiting for it.

But he also had to think back to yesterday night. The warmth of Mr Regal's body all around him. His kiss to his cheek. Dean still almost felt it on his skin. He still smelled Mr Regal's scent. Everything about it had been so intense that it was completely impossible that it meant nothing. It hadn't been something to just test his housemaid. This had been real. And now Dean didn't know how to react towards his master. He probably should act like nothing ever happened. But he already had this dream. And now the dream almost had become reality.

Maybe it only had been a test, it finally dawned on Dean. He had been sleeping in Mr Regal's robe because it smelled like him and it was something that belonged to him. Cuddled in his robe almost felt like he was cuddling with the man himself. But the more he thought about it the more that seemed like highly stupid behaviour to him. At some point, Dean felt ashamed about himself and his own inappropriate thoughts about his master. So, because he thought he needed to forget, he took an extra cold shower this morning.

When he finally went down the stairs and then entered the kitchen, his master was already there like he had imagined. He was standing on the kitchen table with his back towards him. He seemed quite busy and probably haven't heard his housemaid coming. So, Dean just stopped at the doorway.

"Good morning, Mr Regal," Dean finally greeted. But his master didn't turn around.

"Good morning, my dear," he said instead and it sounded like he already knew that he was standing there. "I'm all yours in a moment when I'm finished here," Mr Regal added in a voice that sounded even softer than usually.

For just a second Dean thought that he could have even forgotten about his punishment. But then his master turned slowly around and he looked worse than a James Bond villain. Because instead of a white cat there was a large iguana in his arms. Automatically, Dean took a step back and he could only imagine that his face was frozen in shock. To say he was afraid of anything that looked like a small dinosaur was a huge understatement. At least, he didn't scream or panic but being in such a shell-shocked state right now, he probably just wasn't able to react in any way.

Mr Regal though seemed to have expected this reaction from his housemaid. It wasn't very unusual, since he didn't know about other breathing creatures in his household so far. And he also know from experience that his iguanas might cause fear in other people at first sight.

Somehow, Mr Regal expected his housemaid still to react in any way, so he slowly stroked his iguana who didn't seem impressed at all. It was quite calm actually but he kept watching Dean the same intense way like Dean stared at the lizard. At some point, Mr Regal felt the need to break the ice between them.

"Dean, this is Fred, one of my iguanas. I hope, we haven't frighten you."

"One of...?" Dean could only stutter, his eyes widened even more when he counted one and one together thinking that there was a huge possibility of more reptiles crawling around in this castle. "Are there more of these in here?" he finally was able to ask his master, his hands clinging to the doorway.

"I've got four iguanas, three snakes," Mr Regal replied. "They have a room to themselves in the left wing. So, you don't need to see them. But I'd like for you two to get to know each other. Fred is the oldest iguana I have. If you are friends with him, it will be a lot easier for you with the others. Because, well, like I said, you don't need to see them. But I'd rather prefer you to do. You know, they already know that you are here, someone they don't know yet. And they already act different towards me. So, they need to get to know you before they act normal towards me again. I hope you don't have some kind of phobia against them, do you?"

Dean hadn't taken his eyes off the iguana that appeared still very calm and at peace. So, the housemaid had calmed down as well. He had been prepared for punishment in any kind, he thought. But he hadn't been prepared to be confronted with a mini-dragon. That was something very different in any kind. But somehow Dean was also curious about Fred. He wouldn't say excited but opportunity was striking and why not grabbing everything he was allowed to get with both hands? But Fred wasn't a cat obviously, far from it and almost three times as big as a cat. So, for once Dean stayed at the doorway but far more confident about the situation now than a few minutes before.

"No, I don't have a phobia, I think," Dean told his master but was really speaking to the iguana. "Because I have never seen a lizard like in real life. I... I don't know what to do."

"Just stay calm. Don't make any swift movements. Don't scream or yell at him. And give him time to come to you. Don't be impatient. And don't leave him in a sudden movement or in the middle of a task. He's very intelligent and he will remember everything you do. As for today, I will give you a bit of time to get to know each other. I will leave you two alone for two hours this morning. And then again for two hours this afternoon. We will have the usual time together for lunch and dinner. But you don't need to pay attention to it because I will."

Mr Regal then slowly turned back to the kitchen table. He kept the iguana in one arm. With his free hand he took a bowl with something to eat apparently, then made his way to the door, which meant: to Dean. The young housemaid took a few steps back, so his master could walk past him with not coming too close. Dean was still slightly suspicious and careful about Mr Regal's strange pet but he followed him to a room he didn't know so far would exist.

The room was situated on the back side of the castle. Dean could remember having barely noticed the door to it a few days before. But it just looked like a door to a broom closet or something similar very small. When he entered the room now, it was more like a hall, like a perfectly arranged playground for several iguanas and snakes. Dean simply couldn't believe that something like this did exist in this castle.

"Close the door, please," Dean heard his master telling him when he was still admiring the interior of the room. He did like he was told to do and then fully paid attention to the iguana that Mr Regal had carefully placed on the ground. "You always need to keep the door shut. Otherwise we probably need to chase him through the entire castle in case he doesn't like your company any more."

Mr Regal smiled at his housemaid after his little ironic remark. It was for the first time, his master behaved towards him like this, so Dean couldn't hide the smirk that was approaching his own face.

"So, he's got everything he needs in here despite the company of his friends. But if you are calmly speaking with him and otherwise do nothing else than just sitting there and watch him, maybe he will come to you for a more closer inspection. Just remember: don't move too fast. Let him do his thing and if he feels comfortable in your presence, he'll let you know. There is a bit of pasta with hibiscus flowers in the bowl. He loves this kind of food. If he actually approaches you, you may give him something from it. Not too much but I doubt that he will accept something from you today anyway. Just in case though. So, I don't think that you will have any trouble but if you do, then pull on the rope at the door. I will save you then. Do you have any questions, my dear?"

Dean didn't have any, so Mr Regal turned to leave the room. But just before he closed the door to leave his housemaid alone, he added a few words.

"And don't be afraid: I haven't forgotten about your punishment."

– – – –

Staring at an iguana that does nothing else than staring back at you is one of the hardest jobs in the world. At least, that's what Dean was thinking late at night when he was laying on the bed, now staring at the ceiling of his room. But he did have a bit of success. Because Fred had been coming towards him until he was only a few steps away. He didn't really approach him and he also didn't take any of the delicious pasta. But maybe he did left some impression on him, Dean thought.

He was still deep in thoughts, when he heard a knock to his door. But he had already waited for it and he knew that he was coming. Because once again he had told him so at the dinner.

Dean got up and opened the door to his room. He was still fully dressed in his maid costume and Mr Regal was now fully dressed, too. He had his black suit on and even worse his black gloves. And there was something mysterious in his eyes that seemed both, frightening and exciting, at the same time. And to mirror his appearance, Mr Regal did came straight to the point.

"Turn your back to me, please," he told his housemaid and the young man instantly obeyed. "You did well today with Fred and I appreciate that. But it doesn't spare you the punishment. I hope you understand."

Dean slightly nodded. Then he felt something cold being applied around his neck. It was a dog collar like he noticed very fast. And a long, heavy chain was attached to it. The young man couldn't imagine what Mr Regal was going to do to or with him but when his master told him that he should put the chain through his legs, he obeyed without thinking. After this he had to put his arms behind his back, so Mr Regal could fix them with handcuffs to the chain. Because of this position and the length of the chain, Dean had to bend down his upper body, otherwise the chain would have rubbed against his crotch.

Dean felt exposed but not humiliated, at least not so far. He saw Mr Regal making his way around him for one time until he stopped in his back again. After another moment, Dean felt a piece of clothing on his bare ass cheeks. That one was warm and Mr Regal let it softly slide over his skin. Until he hit him hard with it. And that was the moment when Dean realized that it was some piece of leather that his master used for his punishment. The moment of pain forced his upper body to straighten. And this movement made the chain hitting his balls hard.

First, the young man let out a stifled cry, followed by hard gasping. Mr Regal certainly wouldn't leave it to just this one hit. So, Dean had to collect himself, trying to keep his upper body down when this piece of leather would hit him again.

But somehow this wasn't possible. The young man couldn't do anything against his reflexes. So, the chain hit his balls for another time, and then for a third, forth and fifth time. His last punishment were just three hits with a belt to his bare cheeks. This time he had to stand ten hits to his ass and simultaneously ten hits to his balls. At first it felt like burning them. But at the end of the punishment it felt like they would fall off at any time.

When he was finished, Mr Regal immediately removed the handcuffs, so Dean was able to stand up straight again. He did so but his crotch felt badly hurt, so he was about to check it, when he felt Mr Regal's hand on his own to prevent him from his intentions. He felt Mr Regal's soft suit touching his back and he almost knew what was coming. Hadn't he make him feel almost comfortable again after the first punishment? He wouldn't left him like this without making him comfortable again, Dean thought, and he turned his head back to try to look into his master's face.

He straight up caught his eyes the moment he felt Mr Regal's hand on his balls. He closed his eyes when the silk glove stroked his sensitive skin, when skilled fingers massaged his balls. Dean could still feel Mr Regal's look on his own face when the pain was long gone and when his hard breathing wasn't part of the punishment any more. But at some point Mr Regal noticed the difference. Perhaps he had noticed it long before he finally removed his hand from the private parts of his housemaid.

Dean had his eyes still closed when he felt a soft kiss to his cheek before Mr Regal whispered into his ear: "I will see you at seven o'clock tomorrow. I will bring Fred again. So, you are prepared. Good night, my beauty."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that's it for today. What do you think of this chapter? Were you satisfied? Did you expect more or less smut? Do you have any suggestions or maybe wishes for how this story should evolve? You know, this story will have a lot more chapters. So, you can still throw in ideas or headcanons that you like to read in one way or another in here. Maybe, if it fits to the story and my own visions about it, you may actually read it. So, let your ideas coming!<strong>_


	7. Night 6

_**Because it's already a bit late here, I just thank you all for your reviews. It took a while this time but I hope I can make up for the wait with this fresh chapter / night. Be prepared for something not at all** **PG!**_

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Fred wasn't in the mood this morning to get carried around the castle from one wing to another. He might have feared that he could be without the company of his friends once again and rightly so. Mr Regal always thought that Fred was the smartest of his iguanas. So, he just talked with him and the others while preparing their food. And when he left them, Mr Regal could almost see some kind of relief into the features of the biggest of his pets. Maybe it was better to bring Dean here, so the iguanas and snakes could stay in their usual surrounding, Mr Regal thought when he went back into the right wing.<p>

With a look to the big clock in the foyer he noticed that it would chime seven in just a few minutes. So, he knew that his housemaid would be already in the kitchen. And he was right. Like nothing had happened last night, Dean was fully dressed in his maid costume, standing on the kitchen table with his back towards the kitchen door, preparing his master's breakfast.

Mr Regal went straight to him. Both hands made their way to his hips, stroking the soft fabric of his clothes. He needed to kiss his cheeks and whispering a "Good morning" into the young man's ear. Somehow he felt slightly guilty when he thought about his actions yesterday. And he didn't like to feel guilty.

"How are you this morning, my dear boy?" Mr Regal asked while his arms made it around Dean's entire body for an even closer hug.

"I'm fine, thank you, Mr Regal", Dean answered after a moment he needed to collect himself after being surprised by his master once again. But this time Mr Regal didn't accept this assurance by his maid. He knew that this sort of punishment must have really hurt him, so he tried his best to assure him, too.

"Do you remember rule number one hundred, Dean?" therefore he asked him, still looking into his face.

"Yes, of course", Dean said, "The last one."

"Please, tell me", Mr Regal now demanded but still intimate close to his housemaid and in a very calm and soft voice.

"If you aren't completely consent with one action then use displeasure to your advantage", Dean then told him in a way that suggested that he memorized all one hundred rules pretty well.

"That's right. And do you really know what it means?" Mr Regal now wanted to know from his housemaid. But he didn't wait for his answer. Instead he answered himself: "It means that you can say the word if you don't like anything I do. And these aren't just empty words, Dean. I seriously mean it. And in all honesty, this last rule is the most important for me. Because sometimes I tend to exaggerate certain things and I need to know when I cross your line."

"I do understand, sir", Dean was finally able to reply. "But last night there was no need for me to end your actions because..." There he paused for a moment and continued speaking in a quieter voice: "I enjoyed it."

All of a sudden Mr Regal separated himself from Dean to look at his whole form.

"Nonsense", he then told rather to himself than to his housemaid, "Yesterday wasn't something you could have enjoyed in any way. You still must feel hurt. And being hurt isn't something you should enjoy. It's called punishment for a reason, Dean. But... if you really enjoyed it, then I'm afraid that I can't keep you as my housemaid. So, please think again and tell me that you didn't mean what you just said."

Dean didn't turn around. He just lowered his head and didn't know what to say. Never he would have imagined that Mr Regal didn't want for him to enjoy it. So, he didn't want to please him with his punishments but actually wanted to punish him. As normal as that seemed for normal people; Dean was slightly confused right now. But then he spoke, still not able to look at his master.

"I do enjoy it. I'm sorry but that's the truth and I don't want to lie at you. I do enjoy every feeling because I get so little. I'm not experienced with many feelings. So, feeling my body in any way makes me feel alive. When I do feel my body I know that I'm not dead. And isn't it good to know that you aren't dead?"

Maybe he had asked Mr Regal that question. But initially he just wanted to assure himself that his behaviour was reasonable and somewhat normal.

"Dean..." Mr Regal tried to say something but he couldn't initially. Because what the young man just told him made his heart burning from pain. He had to go back to him first and hug him from behind. He stroked softly over the chest of his housemaid because he thought that he needed to get some connection with him before he was able to express his feelings into words: "I don't know what happened in your life before you came to my door. Maybe you'd like to tell me one time. But even if not than I'd like to show you which feelings you should enjoy and which you shouldn't. Listen up, my dear, initially I wanted for you to get to know my other pets today. But that may wait. Instead you are allowed to make yourself comfortable in my study. Read a book, listen to some music, anything you like. I'll make the lunch today, and we will eat at one o'clock. In the afternoon we will have a little walk to the cottage. Is that okay for you?"

Dean just nodded. But when he felt a kiss to his cheeks, he added "Thank you, sir."

– – – –

An already cold but fresh breeze was blowing into their faces when Dean and his master went to the cottage in the early afternoon. They didn't say anything but that wasn't needed. Dean thought back at the lunch and about how delicious it was. His master seemed to be alone for a long time when he was able to cook that marvellously. And Mr Regal couldn't help but thinking about what could have happened to the young man in his past that he initially made his way to his castle. No man in his age would volunteer at such an isolated place. Now, even more than before, Mr Regal was spurred on to get to know Dean's intentions. But he wouldn't ask for them.

Right now Mr Regal was on another mission. When both men arrived at the cottage, he made fire in the fireplace in the little kitchen. It had been a real mess when Dean arrived here two days ago but it looked even better now than at the time when he left the place.

"I had ordered a cleaning squad yesterday, so they could do some repairs and make this fireplace work as well", Mr Regal told his housemaid when he saw his surprised look. "I was very satisfied with you, my dear boy, but I simply didn't have the tools for you to repair it yourself. I also didn't want you to do this. Because, well, you are my housemaid, not my plumber."

Both men shared a quick smile and maybe a slightly too long glance before Dean turned around to have a look on the opposite site of this room in order to recognize all other modifications that he hadn't seen already.

But apparently Mr Regal already had a plan and his moves and actions were quick. The fire in the fireplace heated up the kitchen very quickly, so Mr Regal opened the door to the other room of the cottage. He turned towards Dean to invite him in. When the young man entered, he couldn't hide his surprise because also this room looked very different than the one he had cleaned two days ago. It was a different bed inside of it, different parquet and carpets, different curtains. The only thing that he recognized was the painting. And he was looking at it for a bit longer now, maybe because it was the only item that he could remember.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mr Regal asked his housemaid when he noticed Dean almost staring at the painting, and Dean nodded. "The original was painted by the French painter Jean-Hippolyte Flandrin and it's in the Parisian Louvre. This one was painted by a friend of mine, an art forger so to speak. But he prefers to call himself artist. And he really is an artist when you look at this beautiful painting. You wouldn't recognize a difference to the original."

Dean's admiration remained silent, so Mr Regal turned his words to another subject, literally the one he had in mind since this morning.

"I hope you like the new bed. Maybe you could have a similar nice dream like the last time you were in this room."

The young man wasn't sure how to take his master's last words but he felt his cheeks blushing in remembrance of this slightly awkward scene when his master had woken him up. So, he turned his attention to the bed and finally sat on it without looking the older man in his eyes. He moved up and down a little bit to find that the bed really felt comfortable.

"Feel free to lay down, my dear", Mr Regal told him with a rather soft voice that suggested that his housemaid still had a choice to do it or to leave it. But Dean just thought it was better to do what his master recommended to him, so he laid down on his back for further proof that this bed was something he never felt in his life. It was just perfect to lay there and sleep. Somehow, Dean's vision connected with Mr Regal's and his master took it as an invitation for further talk.

"Now, that you feel comfortable enough, I guess, maybe you'd like to tell me what you were dreaming the last time you laid on it?"

"I'd rather not say," Dean said immediately and felt his face glowing even more. Why couldn't his master just let this subject go?

Mr Regal had been standing at the far end of this room for the entire time they had been here. But now he moved towards the bed, sitting down on the soft bedcover and looked Dean into his eyes for the entire time. For Dean it felt like he was some newly discovered animal that his master tried not to frighten too much. But this feeling all of a sudden made him being cautious a little bit. And it grew when Mr Regal started to touch his thighs.

"Was it something like that you were dreaming about?" Mr Regal then asked his housemaid.

"How... how do you know?" Dean could only stutter and felt like his master could read him like an open book already.

A smile softened Mr Regal's features when he answered again, together with moving even further onto the bed: "It wasn't very hard to guess, my dear boy, since you tend to speak a lot when you are dreaming."

He pulled Dean's legs apart, so he could sit between them. He slowly stroked his lower legs up to his thighs. And like it was the most normal thing in the world, one of his hands that was still covered in a silk glove slightly touched his balls and his cock that was already reacting to Mr Regal's touches.

The young man wasn't able to say anything. And he wasn't able to move. Instead he just closed his eyes to make the most of Mr Regal's touches. Because he expected him changing his mind every second. As of right now, his master had easily freed his cock from his tiny panties to stroke him up and down. And when he spoke again, it was barely a whisper that was leaving his lips.

"There are so many feelings in this world, Dean. And you are worthy of experiencing only the best right now."

What happened next, Dean was only able to guess. Because his mind was already drifting and he wasn't able to open his eyes anymore. But from the feeling of it, Mr Regal had taken his cock into his mouth to suck him hard, then lick softly the head of his cock, and then he varied in stimulation until he was about to cum. It was only then when Mr Regal removed his housemaid's cock from his mouth to stroke him hard with his hand again until he heard the young man moan his orgasm out of himself.

Then his actions went even faster. Without thinking he turned the young man on his front side, ripped off his panties and freed his own aching cock. All of his movements, his groaning, his hot load that finally spilled all over his maid costume, was too much for Mr Regal to stay calm. He still was able to hold on for a few moments to prepare Dean for what was about to come. But then he entered him with his entire length. He thrusted deep and hard inside of him, again and again until he finally spilled his hot load inside the young man. It was then when he fell onto Dean's body to cover him with his silken suit. His sweaty cheeks touched the similar sweaty cheeks of his housemaid, so they could slightly recover from the storm that had assaulted them both.

When Dean opened his eyes again, he was alone in this bedroom. A strangely sweet and sweaty smell surrounded him and he felt a bit exhausted but refreshed at the same time. His body was aching and he had a hard time to crawl out of bed. But somehow and finally he managed to go into the little kitchen to find that the fire wasn't burning anymore.

– – – –

"I need to apologize to you", Mr Regal finally said. Dean needed to open the door for him this time. A simple _Enter!_ from the inside hadn't been enough. His master looked ashamed of himself and he couldn't look his housemaid in the eye.

"Please, come in," Dean replied instead of just accepting the apology. Mr Regal initially hesitated but after a few moments he did so. His housemaid still had to close the door to his room. He faced his master again but he just avoided his gaze.

"There is no need to apologize, Mr Regal. You didn't break any rule. Because I didn't say the word. If anyone in this room, I should be the one who should apologize because I let it happen", Dean said and these words finally caused Mr Regal to look into his eyes.

"Nonsense, Dean", Mr Regal mumbled but knew it was true. And because he couldn't manage his feelings right now, he just touched one of Dean's warm cheeks and connected his eyes with the ones of his housemaid. He just didn't know what to say. All of a sudden he felt weak in his presence and he wasn't even ashamed of it.

"I've got to ask you something, Mr Regal", Dean finally said when he recognized that his master was waiting for him to say something and the older man was glad that he did so.

"Go ahead", he barely whispered again.

"Why don't you kiss me, Mr Regal? I mean, you told me that you didn't want a whore in your castle but I kind of feel like a whore when you fuck me without kissing", the young man told his master but the latter recognized that it was difficult for him to express these words to him. And he felt ashamed about all this even more.

"Dean, I hadn't planned this. I just wanted to make you feel something good but all of a sudden... you know, it just happened... I couldn't control myself... I'm really sorry..." Mr Regal once again only stumbled over the words that didn't explain anything and most importantly he didn't answer to his housemaid's question.

But the young man thought that he was able to answer for both of them. Just before Mr Regal embarrassed himself even further with incomplete stuttered phrases, Dean grabbed his head with his hands and pressed his lips against the mouth of his master. He felt resistance at first but he didn't let him go. Instead he tried to open his mouth with his tongue. But when they finally merged into a deep kiss, it was Mr Regal's tongue that disappeared into his housemaid's mouth.

"I told you there was no reason for you to apologize", Dean said to his master after they had broken the kiss. The young man smiled at the older one. And maybe Mr Regal didn't feel that embarrassed and ashamed anymore. He then turned around and opened the door for him to leave but Dean grabbed one of his arm to force him to stop and look back towards his housemaid.

"Could you please stay with me tonight, sir? This is such a big room and I don't like to sleep alone at all", the young man asked him with almost pleading eyes that Mr Regal couldn't resist to give in.

– – – –

When it was already dark inside of Dean's room, the young man felt the warm body of his master snuggle against his back. One arm embraced his chest.

"Good night, Mr Regal", Dean whispered.

"Please call me William when we both share a bed, my dear boy", Mr Regal replied.

And the young man didn't answer but smiled until slumber embraced him as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this night. And you already know how this game works: if you enjoyed reading, express your feelings into a review for me. Leave me a little message, also if you didn't enjoy. Can't wait to read from all of you again! Cheers so far.<strong>_


	8. Night 7

_**Once again thank you very much for your reviews and opinions. It's also great to gain new readers even some people who can't stand William Regal (how is this even possible? please, tell me). So, welcome on board! I will also use this little introduction to recommend a little sequel by the creator of Maidbrose, Lonessiea. Please search for "Dear Diary" where Maidbrose will spread his thoughts about his adventures with Mr Regal. And now enjoy reading the new chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Dean probably had the best sleep for months after he woke up in the morning, still a bit drowsy when he tried to remember what had actually caused this peacefulness inside of his mind. And when he did remember, his hand started to grope around on his right side in search for the warm skin of his master. His scent was all around him but the man himself wasn't there. He also didn't hear any sound from the bathroom, so Dean concluded that Mr Regal must have gone while he was still sleeping. Maybe he had only waited for Dean to fall asleep and was gone to his own bedroom already a few hours ago, the young man thought and a sudden sadness fell over him. But he wiped it away and cozied himself in the imagination of his master being still with him with closing his eyes and soaking in his smell. And he also tried to remember the feeling of his master's warm body embracing his self. He felt so comfortable and save in his arms, and this feeling had been causing him to fall asleep very fast. But right now Dean wished it would have taken much longer, so he would have been able to enjoy this feeling just a bit longer.<p>

After a quick shower and dressing into his maid costume, the young housemaid was still in some kind of undetermined state between sadness and loneliness. He knew that he couldn't demand anything from his master. And he would never even think of trying. But somewhere deep inside of him he might have had this glimmer of hope that he could have woken up this morning, still feeling the warm wrap of Mr Regal's body, listening to his breathing, just... feeling.

But that clearly wasn't the case. And maybe Mr Regal would just continue behaving in his slightly distant way towards him, just with the tiny exception of one kiss to his cheek once or twice a day.

With these thoughts in mind, the housemaid arrived in the kitchen, and because he was a little distracted by his thoughts, he had completely missed that the very room was already lit up and his master was standing there, preparing his breakfast.

"I'm sorry for being too late, Mr Regal," Dean said immediately.

But his master just turned his head to send him a friendly glance. He turned back to concentrate on slicing some vegetables before answering the strange morning's greeting by his housemaid.

"You aren't too late, my dear. I was just a bit too early. So, do you mind wishing me a good morning?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Good morning, sir", Dean now hastened to say, then making his way to Mr Regal's side to try to somehow finish his work. Because somehow he vaguely remembered one certain rule about Mr Regal having to prepare breakfast himself when his housemaid was late. Sure, Mr Regal just told him that he didn't do anything wrong but he just wanted to make sure that he won't do anything wrong while he actually was here.

"Please, Mr Regal, let me finish the breakfast", hence Dean almost begged now.

And these words finally caused his master to stop using the knife on some red bell pepper.

"Do you think I'm not able to do that, my dear boy?" Mr Regal asked, looking his housemaid straight into his eyes. And there was no smile there this time.

Apparently, he just couldn't do anything right so far today, the young man thought. Then, he hard brooded over the only right reply to his master's question. But it took too long.

"I guess, I need to apologize this time," Mr Regal said before his housemaid could say anything that would have been nothing else but a stutter. "I didn't want to be rude to you, so please forgive me. If you like to do my breakfast, you should do it. It's just that it's not needed today. And you certainly haven't done anything wrong. So, here is the knife. I only just started."

Dean was surprised to see his master so apologetic. It seemed like he would regret everything that happened yesterday between the two of them. He obviously had his uncertainty or shame about it, Dean thought, so he just nodded to Mr Regal's words, took the knife and went straight to work.

Mr Regal on the other side sat down on one of the chairs that were placed around the kitchen table to watch his housemaid silently. He's had his last maid several years ago. And up until a few weeks ago, he had been quite comfortable with being alone. But then all of a sudden he had missed company in his big castle. For the last years of being alone he had gotten himself a few more reptiles and snakes. But they had been hardly a substitute for human company. As much as he hated most individual subjects of the human race, he always had this idea that there must be someone fitting for him. This one human being who he wasn't annoyed of.

And now here was Dean Ambrose, a beautiful young man who fitted so well in here that it seemed too good to be true. From the very beginning Mr Regal could feel something towards him that he hasn't felt for any other young man he shared company with in his past. Most of these young men haven't felt comfortable in their maid costume but they only brought this fact to Mr Regal's attention by some ironic remarks. Most of his former housemaids Mr Regal found very rude.

Dean really was the first young man who not only fitted perfectly in his costume but also in his duties. And he also had the strange imagination that the young man could actually like him. Despite his mannerisms, rules, punishments and pets. But considering all that, the young man was just a little bit too perfect. Every man wears a mark on his back. And Mr Regal was determined now more than a week before to find it. As good as it would be Dean being his perfect fit; if there was a mark on his back he wanted to know that rather sooner than later.

"Dean, I have to go to Mr Barber and Mr Jones today," Mr Regal started speaking after the young man had placed a plate with his breakfast on the table and after he had tasted it. "Tomorrow I've got this quite irritating hearing at the court regarding the little incident at Mr Livingston's house. Both of them weren't witnesses at the day it happened but they had been here for the initial agreement that I thought I would have come to terms with Mr Livingston about his parcel. So, I will only make sure that they will remember well. I think, both conversations won't take too long but Mr Barber's place and Mr Jones's place have got quite some distance between them. So, I won't be back for lunch, that's for sure. But I will be back at four o'clock at the very latest. That means for you that you have to take care for my reptiles. Fortunately enough, Fred seems to like you already, so it won't be too hard for you to get to know my other pets. I've already prepared their food, so you can go to them when I've left. Then get your lunch, and somewhere between one and three o'clock you should clean the foyer. From three o'clock you should take notice about my arrival. When you see me coming, please prepare a bath for me in the big bathroom in the third floor. I'll certainly need some relaxation after conversations like these and before a court hearing the other day."

Mr Regal finished talking with a soft smile at his housemaid but the young man tried to stay professional. His master seemed to make it clear before that he'd like to keep distance. No word had been spoken about yesterday. So, Dean tried not to feel any need to do so. Apparently what happened yesterday had just been one of his duties, so he certainly wouldn't force anything. But he had one question in mind that he had to ask his master.

"Am I not there as a witness, Mr Regal?"

His master finished eating before he answered: "That's right. You won't be there, Dean. Because, you know, prosecutors can be quite evil and might demand for you to dress up as my maid. It's also just a hearing so far, so actually there aren't needed any witnesses. But I want to be sure that we can agree to a comparison and won't have a trial for this insignificance."

Dean wasn't really sure why his master didn't want for him to be a part of that hearing. Did he only want to spare him the potential humiliation from the prosecutor or was it more of a personal issue that he didn't want for other people to see his housemaid? It looked like Dean couldn't tell anything any more when it came to Mr Regal but he also tried not to make a huge deal of it. His master would know his reasons and that should be enough.

It didn't take long for Mr Regal finally to finish his breakfast, so he could leave the house. And somehow Dean was looking forward to see Fred again. And all the other reptiles of his master.

– – – –

Dean had even spent more time with Mr Regal's pets than he was told by his master. At first it was a bit surreal to be surrounded by all these iguanas and snakes. But Fred recognized him and he even took a little piece of pineapple directly from his hand this time. In the end, Dean felt like he needed to talk with someone about the progress he made today. So, when he saw Mr Regal coming back home in his big, old Rolls Royce, the housemaid initially wanted to run for him to tell him all about it. But of course he hadn't forgotten about the bath, so instead of running outside and breaking just another rule, he fulfilled his duties and went to the third floor to go into the bathroom for the first time.

To call this room "bathroom" really was a huge understatement. Because actually it was an indoor swimming pool or more like an antique Roman bath. At least, it's what Dean thought a Roman bath would look like with these obscene drawings on the walls, several columns that separated the room in three different parts without ignoring its unity. On first look, Dean couldn't do anything but looking at all its beauty and perfection. He just wasn't sure after a moment if this really was the right room to take a bath. But then he noticed something like a very big Jacuzzi right in the far corner from the entrance, flanked by two huge windows that reached right to the ground which opened a spectacular view to the surroundings of Mr Regal's castle.

That must have been the place where his master wanted to take a bath to relax. So, Dean went to it to start taking in the water. There was hanging a little cabinet nearby in which he found a bath bomb that smelled like Earl Grey a bit but also fruity and somehow relaxing, so he put it into the water hoping that Mr Regal would like it. Then he put shower gel and shampoo next to the Jacuzzi and then just looked at the Jacuzzi for the right moment he could turn off the water.

Dean had been concentrated enough not to notice when Mr Regal entered the bathroom. So, it was his voice above him that he listened first when he was about to turn off the water.

"You're really good at your job. Do you know that?" Mr Regal told his housemaid. And when the young looked at him, he got an additional smile to the compliment.

"Thank you, sir. I hope the bath will be pleasant enough for you," he replied but lowered his gaze when Mr Regal was about to took off his bathrobe.

"Please, take my robe and put it on the stool over there," Mr Regal said while handing his robe to his maid, nodded in the direction of the stool, and the young man tried hard not to look at his master right now. Despite already having had sexual contact with Mr Regal, he hadn't seen him nude and he also felt it was inappropriate to see his master this way.

The young man turned his back on Mr Regal and only when he heard the sound of moving water, he turned around again to face his master. Mr Regal had made himself comfortable in the water. His arms lay wide spread on the edge of the Jacuzzi when their eyes connected.

"The water smells good and it has just the right temperature. Thank you, my dear," Mr Regal said.

"Do you need anything else, Mr Regal?" the housemaid asked, already prepared to leave the room. But his master sensed his intentions.

"Of course I need something else, my dear," Mr Regal told his maid. "You see, I really had a long, stressful day. The conversations with Mr Barber and Mr Jones went well enough but I had to make my mind up with too many things I need tomorrow. So, would you be so kind and wash my hair? And please take your time. I always felt head massages as very relaxing."

Dean hesitated for just another moment before he finally joined his master at the Jacuzzi. Since he arrived here just over a week ago, every time he saw his master since, he thought that he had fabulous hair. When he was left on his own in the big castle, he had sometimes daydreamed about just sinking his fingers in it, just to touch it, feel it. And now Mr Regal offered him – or better advised him – to wash his hair but Dean couldn't really enjoy it because he felt modestly distracted by his nude body.

The young man was sitting on the outside of the Jacuzzi, right in the back of his master. Dean had already put water on his hair but it didn't help that Mr Regal had started to clean his body with the shower gel. His thoughts were drifting and he only came back to reality when he felt Mr Regal's eyes looking back up into his face.

"Dean?" he finally heard his master say.

"Yes, sir? Excuse me, sir, I was... um... a little bit distracted," the young man tried to explain.

"I see. So, did my pets behave well during my absence?" Mr Regal asked again. He could imagine why his housemaid didn't feel entirely comfortable but he would try to make him so.

"They were fabulous," Dean all of a sudden told his master a bit too loud because finally he could tell him about his experiences that he had almost forgotten in the last minutes since Mr Regal arrived here. With a softer voice he continued telling his master about Fred, that he finally got some food from him, that two of his snakes allowed him to touch them and that they felt great. That he never touched any snakes before and that he was frightened of them at first. But then he felt one of the little snake tongues touching his arm. He told Mr Regal that it tickled him and that he thought at the time he shouldn't be frightened of something that tickles him and makes him laugh. So, the ice was broken at this very moment.

While Dean was telling Mr Regal all that, he had already put some shampoo on his master's head to wash his hair. The shampoo smelled fabulous, just like Mr Regal's just with a nuance missing that Dean couldn't tell what it was. The washing turned into a massage. And Dean only noticed that Mr Regal's hand was stroking his own penis when he had finished telling his story.

"Please, don't stop, my dear. This feels so good," Mr Regal encouraged his housemaid to continue his massage and the young man finally did so. Actually, since silence fell between them, he also started to enjoy this, to please his master that way. And he somehow tried to make it even more pleasing with adding his ears and neck to his massage targets.

Then, with closed eyes and a heavily breathing voice Mr Regal told his maid that he should clean his hair from the shampoo and use some coconut oil as a final treatment. Somehow, this was the very nuance that Dean had missed before, after he got the little bottle from the cabinet, put some oil into his hands and worked it into his master's hair. It just smelled fantastic. And when there was nothing left, Dean could massage into his hair, his hands travelled onto Mr Regal's shoulders and from there straight to his chest. Their heads almost met when Dean let slide his hands over the bare skin of his master. And then their eyes met again.

"Take off your clothes and sit down on me, please," Mr Regal almost whispered. He continued stroking his already hard member while he observed his housemaid obeying his wishes.

The still pleasantly warm water embraced Dean when he finally climbed into the Jacuzzi. He also was completely nude now, just like his master, but somehow into this area it didn't feel strange anymore. Eyes connected when the young man felt his master entering him. He sat down on him on his own pace and was about to start moving up and down, when he felt two hands softly stroking his hips.

"Come down on me, Dean," he heard Mr Regal say. He stopped moving his hips to let his whole length rest inside of him. Then he leaned his body forward until both chests connected.

"Now kiss me," Mr Regal whispered again and Dean thought that he could hear his heart beating when he connected his mouth with the lips of his master and felt his hips slowly moving now. It almost felt like making love.

– – – –

"I hope, you don't mind I'd like to sleep here again," Mr Regal said to his housemaid after he had made comfortable next to him in Dean's bed.

"Not at all... William," Dean answered with a soft smile around his lips that his master couldn't see because lights were already out.

"Good," Mr Regal said and placed a kiss to his housemaid's cheek. "Good night, my dear."

– – – –

Dean was long sleeping when Mr Regal was still awake trying to catch some sleep from just listening to his housemaid's peaceful breathing. At some point, when he was certain enough that Dean wouldn't hear him, he told him softly.

"I never had someone like you in my household. Even with some servants at a time, I was always lonely. Now, I'm looking forward to tomorrow, when I'm coming back home. Because you will be here and you will warm my heart. Sleep well, my love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's for this night. Now I'm awaiting curiously your reviews and opinions. And be already prepared for the next chapter. Things won't continue as fluffy as they are right now.<strong>_


	9. Night 8

_**Once again thank you very much for your opinions and reviews - all very appreciated. Now for another night. And the drama unfolds...**_

* * *

><p>William Regal wasn't sure if his housemaid was still sleeping when he got up just after six o'clock. And he hadn't woken him because it wasn't really necessary today. Somehow he wanted to be alone during his breakfast and when he was leaving home. Not that he was frightened about the hearing. There wasn't anything he could or should be frightened of. It had been just a slap basically, Mr Livingston got from him. And he had reason to slap him. To call the police for that and even file charges, was just ridiculous. But that's the world we're living in now, isn't it? People can't take anything anymore. And they can't stand up for themselves anymore. They have to call second parties to protect their pathetic lives that aren't worth living anyway. William Regal could feel pity for him but somehow it happened that Mr Livingston still got something he wanted to own for himself, so he had to act patiently and level-headed towards Mr Livingston what couldn't be more distant to his real intentions.<p>

Right now, he was already sitting in the hearing room of the little courthouse in town. Mr Livingston was sitting right on the opposite side from him but both men avoided any eye contact. There was no need to start a heated conversation before it was time for it. And quite frankly, William Regal just wanted this to consume as little time as possible. The judge certainly knew already that there was no case to answer. There was nothing in it at all. And once again Mr Regal questioned the decision of this very court to even allow Mr Livingston to get satisfaction by calling him in here and even worse, get this case taken seriously. As if the court had nothing better to do.

But now, since he was here, Mr Regal had intended to behave at his best possible way, so that with this hearing this case could be closed before it was even opened.

For some reason the judge was in really good mood when he finally appeared on the stage for this barnstormers. He was laughing and joking with his secretary who took place right next to him. He took all the time to amuse the lady whom he really tried to get into his bed. And Mr Regal instantly hated this man. What a humiliating behaviour, he thought and couldn't hide it from his expression.

"So, what do we have here?" the judge finally asked his papers in front of him, when he somehow had been able to stop flirting with his colleague. "The two gentlemen here had a little disagreement, is that true?"

For the first time since he arrived here, the judge looked at both, Mr Regal and Mr Livingston. He smiled the hell out of himself and Mr Regal just gritted his teeth at this unprofessionalism. So, before he could say anything, Mr Livingston started to submit his indictment.

"This man over there...," and he pointed with one finger in the direction of Mr Regal without looking at him, "This man hurt me and offended me in the worst possible way without any reason. He long wants to buy a parcel of land from my property and since I refused to sell, he now tries to threaten me. This man needs to be punished before he seriously harms me."

Mr Regal needed to take a deep breath before he was able to answer to these allegations. He couldn't believe that he was once friends with this man who was telling lies about him towards a judge. He couldn't believe that he ever invited him into his castle. It was quite sad actually but it also created a huge amount of boiling anger inside of him, so Mr Regal for a second just had to calm down. He was only able to reply to this impertinence when he was told to do so by the still quite amused judge.

"This chutzpah doesn't deserve an answer. But since I'm here sitting in front of the supposed lord of the laws, I don't really have a choice, I guess," Mr Regal started with his slightly ironic talk that he thought both, the judge and Mr Livingston wouldn't get anyway. A raised eyebrow shot at the judge later he continued, "The gentleman over there was right about just one thing and that is his parcel. I want it and I was willingly to pay a good price for it. Actually more than it's worth, I have to say. I invited him to my home to make an agreement for it. And he did agree. When I wanted to finish business with him at his home, he was the one who offended not only me but also my servant and then refused to finish business with me because he accused me of getting the very agreement under obscure circumstances. I was completely in the right to slap him for that. I haven't hurt him with it at all, by the way. I just made sure that he knows that he's crossed my line. That's all I have to say about this affair."

The judge wasn't smiling anymore because certainly he recognized Mr Regal's irony and didn't like that. But since he didn't offend him directly and his words unfortunately were well mannered, he couldn't sentence him for that. Actually, he was lost for words for a few moments when he heard Mr Livingston starting to laugh on the other side. And the man didn't wait for permission to speak but directed his words directly towards Mr Regal.

"Do you know what's really funny about what you just said?" Mr Livingston asked Mr Regal directly in his laughing voice that wasn't very appropriate to the occasion.

It was a public hearing and quite a few spectators sitting in the audience were visibly curious about what Mr Livingston thought was so funny.

"You will tell me, I'm afraid," Mr Regal then just said with a face dressed in disgust.

But Mr Livingston ignored it because he was clearly very confident about himself.

"The funny thing is that you still stand up for your so-called servant. This young man can't be offended because he is nothing better than a whore. He was a whore his entire life and he will be a whore the remaining time of his existence on Earth. He still hasn't told you, has he?" Mr Livingston then asked but from the expression on Mr Regal's face he could tell that he clearly had no idea what he was just about to say.

Mr Livingston waited just a bit longer and he spent the time with watching Mr Regal. He looked him straight into his eyes from the opposite table and laughed at him like an idiot. Then he somehow continued, still not able to finish one sentence with interrupting himself by laughter.

"He doesn't work for you, Regal. He works for me. I have sent him to you and he did a pretty good job, I have to admit. The way you fought for him at my house made me believe that he is already a better whore for you than he was for me. It really made me laugh."

And Mr Livingston continued laughing when he saw the almost shocked look upon Mr Regal's face.

"You will never get my land, Regal," he added in a more serious fashion, "And you'll bleed for hurting me."

"Gentlemen, please," the judge now tried to calm both men down. Because Mr Livingston had enormously raised his voice with his last words while Mr Regal was about to stand up and he looked like he would probably hunt his counterpart down.

"Now this turns out to be a very different issue between the two of you that doesn't have much to do with what we are about to debate here. As I can see it, the parcel of Mr Livingston isn't part of the prosecution. And I don't see any wrongdoing in Mr Regal's actions at your house. As much as I might hate to admit. But that's another issue. Mr Livingston, you weren't harmed by the violence that both of you called a slap. You provoked Mr Regal first, so the way I see it, it was just a spontaneous reaction without previous planning. So, I don't see a case here. Therefore, this hearing is closed."

The judge instantly got the attention of both men. One of them wasn't satisfied at all because he had hoped for a real trial but somehow he had been too excited about what he wanted to reveal towards Mr Regal. He hadn't been patient and that had cost him.

The other man maybe was glad that this was over but his mind wasn't here anymore already. He wasn't even capable of asking Mr Livingston if it was really true what he just told him about his housemaid. He simply wanted to leave this courthouse and town in general as soon as possible.

– – – –

It couldn't be true. It can't be true. Mr Livingston was lying at him. And he chose a public place like this courthouse to humiliate him in front of some ordinary peasants and a judge who had just this tiny bit too much fun for working in this serious profession. Mr Livingston knew that Mr Regal desperately wanted this parcel for himself. Maybe if they would have been still friends, it would have been different. But that he would use this young man to play with him, to embarrass him in public, needed to be only half the truth.

On the other side, his housemaid knew about his allergies and there weren't many people who knew about it. Mr Livingston was one of them who knew. And the young man hadn't been very open when it came to his past. He didn't even mention where he came from. Yes, William Regal hadn't asked either. But that was because his new housemaid made such a good impression on him from the very beginning.

No, it couldn't be true. This one hope circled around William Regal's mind the whole drive back to his castle. He didn't take the straight way but opted for the almost twice as long road. To avoid confrontation as long as possible and because memory of yesterday evening distracted his mind heavily. Yesterday evening William Regal thought that he was able to see into the soul of the young man. He thought he was able to see what the young man was really feeling for him – that he enjoyed being with him; that he enjoyed sharing this intimate moment with him.

William Regal tried to wipe away his feelings. He needed to keep an undismayed mind. It wasn't easy because the young man really had gone under his skin. He hated to admit that he had to agree here with Mr Livingston but the young man had really done a great job. If it was indeed true what Mr Livingston just told him.

Almost two hours after he left the courthouse, William Regal arrived back at his castle. Again he left his car right behind the big gate to his estate, so he could breath in some fresh air while walking up to his house. When he opened the door and walked into the big foyer, he could already hear the young man preparing something in the kitchen. A few minutes later, after he had left his outdoor clothes at the wardrobe, he took his usual spot right in the doorway to the kitchen to watch the young man. Of course, he already knew that his master arrived but as usual he kept doing whatever he did until Mr Regal would come to him, hug him from behind, place a kiss to his cheek... it was almost a routine already.

But not today. Instead, Mr Regal kept standing in the doorway to address his word to the young man from this very spot.

"Dean, turn around towards me, please," Mr Regal said and had to try hard to stay calm and composed. After the young man obeyed and his master was now able to look him in the eye, he couldn't believe one single word that Mr Livingston told him earlier today. But still he had to hear it from the young man himself.

"Dean, what does my rule number one say?" Mr Regal asked. And the young man didn't need to ponder over it very long.

"Don't lie," the young man said, already being very aware of the seriousness of this situation.

"Exactly. And did you break this rule? Did you lie at me, Dean?" Mr Regal continued asking.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about, sir," the young man answered, now visibly nervous.

"You are not sure? What about? So, you first need to know the very topic before you can tell me if you lied at me or not? That's not very promising already, Dean," Mr Regal now said to the young man in a much louder voice and anger written all over his face. He took a deep breath before he continued.

"Mr Livingston told me that he actually sent you to me, so I wouldn't get his parcel. Is that true, Dean?" Mr Regal asked again but he didn't get an answer this time. Instead, the young man now couldn't look his master in the eye anymore. He visibly tried hard to say anything appropriate but he was clearly taken off his guard that he had put on the moment he walked into Mr Regal's castle.

"So, you can't give me a clear answer, can you, Dean? Does that mean, Mr Livingston was right? He sent you to me? And you lied at me, betrayed me in the meanest of all possibilities? I can't even believe that I liked you as my servant. Now, do you have anything left to say?" Mr Regal asked his last question towards the young man. But he still wasn't able to say something. Maybe he had hoped for Mr Livingston to say nothing. He actually did feel on one or two occasions that he should tell Mr Regal but for some reason he didn't. And now it was too late.

– – – –

Mr Regal finally told the young man that he would give him five minutes to dress himself in his own clothes, pick up his personal stuff and leave his house immediately. Of course, the young man obeyed because he felt ashamed and he thought that any word spoken by him towards Mr Regal would make him really angry. Actually, he had hoped that Mr Regal would have beaten the shit out of him. Just listen to and seeing his disappointment was a much harder punishment. At least, he mumbled _'I'm sorry'_ when he saw Mr Regal for the last time standing in the foyer before he walked out of the front door. When he turned around again, the door was already closed and everything just felt like a bad dream.

– – – –

Late at night or rather early in the morning William Regal finally got up from his bed where he was lying for a few hours already. And he was back of not being able to get some sleep. Maybe it wasn't insomnia this time.

The lord of his castle put on his soft dressing gown and walked into the left wing to the room of his pets. He turned on the red light just a little bit and then sat down on the floor. It didn't take long for Fred to approach his human. Somehow he must felt that William Regal needed attention and the closeness to his best friends.

Basically lost in thought, William Regal stroked his iguana and very soon all of his other pets circled him.

"I still have you," William Regal finally said in his soft voice, "You will never betray me. You won't lie at me. You aren't able to do that. And that's why I will always prefer you in contrary to every single human being."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You can probably almost smell that I can't wait for your opinions on this chapter. So, please, let it coming.<strong>_


End file.
